Little Snippets
by TimidBookworm
Summary: Random scenes in which have popped into my brain. Humor, brotherly fluff-ness, and anything else that might stop by my door. Open to suggestions/ideas.
1. Anything But Your Cooking!

A/N: Hello =), I have randomly decided that I want to start a drabble series. So, ya. When will I update this thing? No clue (assuming I figure out how the chapter system thingy works =P ). Typical genre? Can't say for certain (though my guess is that they'll mainly end up being just silly).

This first one here, I guess you can say is my tidbit for the argument of whether or not Leo can cook. I hope you enjoy. =)

Disclaimer: Not mine~~

* * *

"Nuh uh, no way. I'm not eating it!" An ill Michelangelo whines, for before him stood a tray of proffered food. But not just any food, this soup had been made by Leonardo. "It'll probably make me worse!"

"Oh come on, just because I'm not the most talented cook doesn't mean everything I make is inedible."

"You put cumin in lasagna!"

"That cookbook was old, forgive me for misreading the disintegrating print."

"And there's that other time you used a ton of baking soda to make cookies instead of flour!"

"You're the one that thought it would be funny to switch up the ingredient labels."

"Oh…yeah, not one of my best ideas."


	2. The Ambush

A/N: Yay! I figured out how the chapter system thingy works! (Thank you _KooKoo 4 Kaiba_ for pointing things out for me!) Now this one here, well I'm not sure what to make of it really. My friend and I find it amusing but my sister tells me it's sad. Guess it depends on the reader? Maybe if I did a little explaining first? You see, I was doing some random reading and came upon a collection of amusing fight scenes and I realized soon after that they all seemed to have a certain thing in common…

Disclaimer: The turtles are not mine, I'm just borrowing them.

* * *

An ambush. Despite the fact that they were sworn enemies Leonardo had to admit, the Foot were persistent. These assailants were foolish though, just rushing in with half the number they usually fought. Had to be rookies looking to prove themselves.

Leo ducked as a katana flew over his head, blocking the next blow before lashing out with a front kick sending the ninja soaring into a collection of his buddies. With his momentary reprieve, the leader looked around to see how his brothers were faring. Donatello was just about finished knocking his group about with his staff and the snarls from behind him told the turtle that Raphael was doing just fine. Maybe this ambush had been a blessing in disguise; Leonardo could tell that his hotheaded sibling had needed to blow off some steam.

Leo's eyes narrow marginally when he doesn't immediately find his youngest brother and he starts to panic a bit before he finds him at the far end of the alley. He's prevented from getting a proper look as he's force to block another katana. Ducking around his opponent Leonardo steals another glance at Mikey. The orange clad turtle was fooling around, having knocked the majority of his share of ninjas unconscious already. He seemed to be doing just fine so Leo focused on those in front of him. Not a minute later a familiar grunt sounded, immediately followed by a large muffled _thump_. Leonardo instantly whipped his head around to find Michelangelo slumped against the wall and a few Foot advancing on him.

"Mikey!" Leo quickly dispatched the remaining ninjas surrounding him and sprinted over to his brother, making swift work of those who'd harm his sibling.

"Mike!" he gently called a second time, worried for he hadn't so much as moved yet. Michelangelo snapped his head up, blinking wide eyes several times as they found Leonardo.

"I'm okay! I'm okay!" Leo couldn't help but smirk as he helped the turtle up, but worried once again when he noticed the frown his brother displayed as he rubbed his head.

"What is it?"

Mike's gaze rested on his brother another moment as he nursed his bumped noggin, taking in his other two brothers as they joined them. With a child-like pout he asked, "Why am _I_ always the one getting hurt?"

* * *

…they all seem to contain Mikey getting hurt and the other(s) going 'Ah! Mikey!' XD

So…whatcha think?


	3. What Does That Mean?

A/N: Let me just say that Bored_dot_com (I had to get a little creative so it would actually show up -.-') is an actual website – I didn't make it up. And for this I pulled a couple things from it, I'm pretty much quoting it. This also happens to be loosely based on a true story.

Also, thank you to all the people who are reading, have reviewed, and/or have put this little story on your favs/alerts lists! You guys are awesome! :D

Disclaimer: I own no turtles, nor any websites!

* * *

"Look at this one: 'Bib and Tucker.'"

"'Bib and Tucker'?"

"Before you get any bright ideas, it refers to formal dress. As in, 'put on your best bib and tucker.'"

The turtles had come to a new point in their lives. Yes, it had happened, they had all gotten very bored… all at the same time. So bored in fact, that they were now looking up figures of speech, idioms, and what-have-you on Donatello's computer. They actually found a site that was basically one big list. And how appropriate, it was called: Bored_dot_com. They were pretty much just scanning through the gigantic list and stopping whenever they found one they thought funny.

"Birds and the bees, birds of a feather flock together, bit off more than you could chew, bite me-"

Mike Snickered. "That should be Raph's slogan." Raphael smacked him upside the head, then took a moment before a menacing smirk overtook his features.

"Bite me."

"Carnival atmosphere," Leo continued on from over Donatello's shoulder, "carpe diem, carrot on a stick-"

"Betcha we could lead Mikey around with a carrot on a stick."

"Hey!"

"Frankly, I think 'doing stupid things is my way of making my life interesting' fits him better." Mikey crossed his arms with a huff and sent a pout at his purple banded brother, who merely smiled cheekily at him. A few moments later Leo suddenly stopped his monotonous tirade of phrases as he stared intently at the screen with a small frown.

"Driving the porcelain bus?"

"What?"

"Let me see!" All four verified that, yes, that _is_ what the computer monitor read.

"I'm stumped." Mikey finally said, leaning back with his hands casually behind his head. "What does 'driving the porcelain bus' mean?"

"I have no clue."

"Dunno." The three turtles looked to their genius brother expectantly. He continued to study the screen a moment as if he wasn't aware of his brothers' questioning gaze, but then shook his head.

"I don't know. I haven't heard of that saying before. Give me a second." Donatello opened another window on the computer and started typing, his brothers all leaning in closer as he Googled their mysterious phrase.

"Here it is. Driving the porcelain bus: 'When throwing up some people grab the toilet bowl like a steering wheel, and buses usually have huge steering wheels. Toilet bowls are made of porcelain therefore throwing up in the toilet in a sense driving a porcelain bus.' "

Honestly? They weren't sure if they should be laughing, or grossed out.


	4. Gooey Chewy

A/N: This one's all SkittleBunny's fault.

**SkittleBunny117: No its not! Wait! Yes it is… well, unless it turns out bad. Then I'll stick with the first part!**

It really is her fault. She said it, pestered me a bit, and then when she stopped the idea still wouldn't leave me alone. -.-`

If you're unfamiliar with the game, feel free to PM me or leave a review saying so.

Disclaimer: Turtles, turtles everywhere, but none of which are mine.

* * *

They were at the farmhouse surrounding a campfire and Mikey was absolutely thrilled that he'd convinced his brothers to play this game with him.

"I'll start!" He announces happily and plops a marshmallow into his mouth. "One gooey chewy!"

Leonardo followed suit, not really sure how he'd been roped into such a childish game, and stuck two marshmallows into his mouth. "Two gooey chewy."

"Three gooey chewy." Raphael said after mashing in his 'mellows.

Donatello's simply humouring his brother, paying just enough attention to play properly but otherwise his mind is elsewhere, "Four gooey chewy."

After several minutes of taking turns shoving the squishy sugar lumps into their mouths and attempting to pronounce the proper words, only two turtles remained.

The turtle squashes another into his mouth, a bit surprised at how much he'd actually enjoyed playing, and successfully saying, "Ten gooey chewy" around the mess. His opponent eyes him warily and manages to stuff his tenth into his mouth, but to win he'd have to get the eleventh in there somehow. As he tries to find an open space the melting marshmallows that were already occupying his mouth finally overtakes him and he gags, a few of the marshmallows dislodging in the process. With a sense of defeat and an unhappy frown, Michelangelo spits the rest of the mess out onto the fire and pouts at his brother.

To cement his victory, Donatello smugly shoves one last marshmallow into his mouth, "Eleven gooey chewy."


	5. It's Shorter!

A/N: So Short! But it had to be done! This is an actual conversation I had with SkittleBunny117 at work one day (with slight embellishment of course), though I don't really remember what brought it on. I think we were talking about the cash register's coin slots or something. XD

Disclaimer: No turtles be mine.

* * *

"That doesn't make sense Mikey! That one is squatter, so the smaller ones should go in there!"

"Squatter?"

"Yes, it's shorter."

"Squatter."

"Yes."

"Squatter." Donatello eyes his younger brother coolly with a look that simply said: 'Really?'

"Okay, okay, I'm done." The look continues. "No, I'm not – Squatter!"


	6. The Little Visitor

A/N: I've realized that I've been unintentionally neglecting a couple characters, plus I felt like some family fluff, so voila! We have this! You'll have to tell me how I did with Splinter though, since with him I'm pretty much doing an educated guess seeing as how I'm neither a parent nor a wise old man. : P

Oh! I almost forgot! In this, I'd put our little turtle at around 7 or so.

Disclaimer: Nope.

* * *

It was late and everyone should be asleep. However, when you have young ones you also have sharp ears which is not only why Splinter was now awake, but also how he knew one of his sons was hovering in his doorway. Sitting actually, probably thought he'd sit for a bit without disturbing his Master and then leave when he was content once more.

"You should be in bed Raphael." He calls softly, slowly sitting up and facing his son. Wide-eyed and back suddenly snapping straight the boy had obviously been startled, blinking a couple times before dropping his head and intently staring at the floor.

"Hai Sensei." He quietly replies. Splinter silently studies his son for a few minutes. Raphael, though rowdy, loud, and sometimes a pain in the butt could also be very sensitive at times. Mainly it was just when it came to mental concerns such as nightmares and sometimes teasing, if it was bad enough. Although he was getting better as the years passed, well, in that respect anyway.

The little turtle is sitting with his legs bent into his chest, fiddling with his toes. Usually if the rat caught one of his sons like this they'd apologize and hurry off to their room, the fact that Raphael was still there told Splinter that this wasn't simply a matter of the young one trying to be sneaky.

"What ails you my son?" The turtle wiggles a little before mumbling his response, keeping his beak tucked behind his knees and Splinter smiles gently. When his sons had a nightmare nowadays they tended to either simply deal with it themselves or snuggle into one another and be fine, he hardly got little visitors in the night anymore.

"Would you like me to stay with you until you fall asleep?" If this were Donatello or Michelangelo in front of him he would offer to let them stay the night with him, but despite their young ages Raphael and Leonardo already had a sense of pride to them that, if their brothers had found him in their father's room in the morning, would be bruised and embarrass the boy.

Raphael quickly nods and rises to his feet. Splinter gets up and meets his son in the doorway, placing a hand on his shell and gently leading the boy back to the room he shared with his brothers. When they get there the turtle shoots off and wiggles his way under the covers between Leonardo and Donatello and Master Splinter quietly situates himself to the side of the low mattress, near his sons' heads. Not a moment later Raphael attempts to quickly sneak a nervous glance at his Sensei, but Splinter catches it.

"It is alright my son, I will be here until you fall sleep." He says softly, placing a hand on the turtle's head and affectionately rubbing the little green crown with his thumb. Raphael snuggles further into the covers, letting out a small sigh as his eyes close sleepily.

Yes, his sons were growing up, but Splinter would always welcome his little visitors.


	7. PeaBrain

A/N: Completely random, but oh well! XD

Disclaimer: Nope. Nadda. Zilch. Oh wait! ...ah, never mind. Not mine.

* * *

Three of four turtles weren't surprised to find the living room a mess when they got up in the morning. What they _hadn't _expected was to find the T.V. on and their little brother sprawled across the couch with his mouth wide open as he lightly snored. Leo merely shook his head before starting to clean up the disaster of a coffee table while Donatello amused himself by poking Michelangelo so he'd shift and stop snoring.

"Ya can't argue with me 'bout the size of Mike's brain anymore, I got proof." The two turtles turn their heads to their temperamental brother with quizzical expressions. Raph merely smirks and draws their attention to Klunk. The cat was sitting with a video game controller in front of him, repeatedly pawing the 'A' button and successfully playing the video game Mikey had left on.

"He's a pea-brain if his cat's beatin' him."

* * *

Hehehe, I'm so mean to Mikey! =P


	8. Cold

A/N: I was asked for two certain turtles and fluff – and this is what became of it! Actually, at first I was having issues then all of a sudden I got 3 separate ideas. So the next couple of updates can be the other two drabbles and then continue with other stuff I have, or I can space things out. Let me know which you'd prefer! Sorry...this one's tinier then I thought! o.O

Disclaimer: Turtles not mine.

* * *

He'd gotten too cold Donny said, pretty much delusional because of it. Damn that stupid sudden snow storm and damn Leo for going on his routine run even though he knew the snow might come. That wasn't even the worst of it! What do creatures do when the get cold? Find the nearest heat source. He had plenty of hot water bottles and blankets and at least he was asleep now, but how did _he_ end up being Leo's teddy bear? …bah…whatever…at least he had the TV.

* * *

I knew I had the 'T' rating for a reason! No way could a certain turtle keep his mouth shut forever! XD

On a side note: SkittleBunny117 is starting to post some turtle stuff! So, if you'd like some more drabbles to read check out 'Turtle Whacks'.


	9. Pouting

A/N: More Leo/Raph stuff! Not exactly sure how 'fluffy' this one is but I find it quite amusing. Actually, I think this is one of my favourite so far…and I have absolutely no clue why! XD

Disclaimer: If only I had a turtle~~

* * *

"There!"

"I got it! Get the one on the left!"

BOOM

"Hey! Big and Ugly was mine!"

"You said left!"

"Exactly!"

"That _was_ left!" Leo catches the game control that was hurled at his head. "Raph! There's no need to-" he cuts himself off as he looks over at his brother, a grin stretching across his face. "Are you _pouting_?"

"No!"


	10. Cushioned Seats

A/N: This one didn't quite turn out like I wanted it to, but at least I managed to wrestle it to the point where I'm satisfied. Through this I've realized that for some odd reason Mikey/Leo and Don/Raph stuff seems to come more willingly to me than other stuff, not sure why. :/ I may also have stretched the definition of 'drabble' a little (drabbles are 500 words or less ya?) but oh well, _c'est la vie_. Also, I'm just gunna say that I have a tendency to reply to reviews with at least: 'Thanks! Glad you liked it!' or something along those lines and I'm guessing I'm starting to annoy people (oops!). So, from this point on, if I don't respond just assume that okay? :3

3/3 Raph/Leo stuffs! Okay, enough blabbing from me.

Disclaimer: I've said it before…and I'll say it again…I don't own the turtles.

* * *

"Time for bed Fearless."

"_You're_ telling _me_ to go to bed?" Leo asks tiredly, the corner of his mouth curling up in an amused smirk, "I'm fine here Raph."

"Yer gunna fall flat on yer face."

"Then you'll get a laugh out of it won't you?" Leo mumbles lightly, his eyelids already shutting again. Raphael rolls his eyes, hiding his smirk. He'd come in here to check up on Donny before he hit the sack himself. His little bro had gotten hurt the other day - nothing bad, but enough to be stuck in the infirmary part of his lab for a couple of days by decree of Master Splinter. When he came in he'd spotted Leo in a chair by the door, almost literally falling out of it he was leaning forward so far. _Geez, how long has he been in here?_ He remembers thinking. Fearless is still leaning forward – just not nearly as far – elbow braced against his knee and his hand propping up his head looking as though he should have been in bed hours ago, which he probably should have.

"Ya," the red masked turtle replies, "and then you'll be barkin' at me fer bein' witness. Come on, bed."

"No, really Raph, I'm fine right here." He doesn't sound _or_ look very convincing.

"Right, cuz that metal chair is so comfy."

"It can be very comfortable," Leo slurs, "and you know it. Why do you think all of Donny's chairs are made of metal?" Raph snorts, Donny's chairs are made of metal because that's what he could get his hands on at the time and where he could he'd cushion them somehow. Leo knows that of course, but that isn't the point. Leo's more fun when dead tired, not that he gets to that point very often, but when he does he's much more laid back, much easier to joke around with and usually _really_ needs a bed.

Raph shakes his head in amusement and goes to check on Donny like he'd originally meant to do. If Leo wanted to be stubborn then fine, let his face get acquainted with the floor. Raph can haul his ass back up while he laughs and says 'I told you so'. When he turns back around he almost gets to – Leo's just about to fall off his chair again.

"Leo." Raph calls, smirking when his older brother jolts upright and blinks a couple times.

"Hm?"

Just to see what he'll say the red masked turtle says, "Time to get yer ass in bed bro."

"_You_ get _your_ ass in bed." Leo replies in a tone that is impossible for Raphael to take seriously, "_My_ ass is just fine."

Geez, at this point Raphael is pretty sure he could easily just drag Leonardo's butt to bed. The turtle smothers the grin that wanted to split his face and gets his brother to his feet.

"Come on."

"Nope." Raph starts shaking his head but stops when he notices where Leo's looking.

"He ain't goin' anywhere Fearless," he says seriously, "and Master Splinter said he'd be fine, so its bed time for sleepy turtles."

"Mmm." Leo hums, placing his head on the larger turtle's shoulder. Raph rolls his eyes again but can't help the smirk that's tugging at the side of his mouth. He grabs Leo's arm and drapes it around his shoulders, wrapping his own around his brother's shell and starts out of the room. Just as easily as he thought it would be, Raph gets the leader to bed and decides to head back to the lab.

"Our brother's an idiot Don." He sighs once he enters the room. Donatello doesn't reply of course, he's still asleep, but that doesn't deter him any. The red masked turtle grabs a chair, replacing the one Leo had been using, and arranges himself comfortably within it. It's probably going to be a long night and he could at least grab a nap in one of the _cushioned_ seats.


	11. Aloof

A/N: Back to being silly! XD I like being silly :3 And would you look at that? Another one that's based off a conversation I had with SkittleBunny117. I wonder if anyone can guess who said what? People who guess right can have some invisible cookies! :P

**SkittleBunny117: Please do not blame me. I did not start this conversation at all… I think. :/**

Oh! And I'd like to thank all my readers and reviewers! You guys are awesome! ^.^

Disclaimer: I wonder if they're hidden in my closet. Hmm… maybe I should go check, I never thought of looking there. Oh, nevermind. There's no way they could fit in there!

* * *

Leonardo was enjoying his book on one of the living room's chairs, everyone had gone to do their own thing so it was one of the few times the Lair was actually quiet. He noticed Mikey sit on the floor in front of the couch but didn't pay it much mind. As long as he didn't blast one of his video games he'd still be able to read.

After several minutes without hearing the TV being turned on however, the turtle decided that his brother must be up to something. When he raised his head from his book he found Mikey in front of him, legs crossed and looking up at him. Mike's brow was furrowed as if he was thinking hard, but if you took the rest of his face into consideration then he probably wasn't getting very far.

"What are you doing?" he asked cautiously, raising an eye ridge. The younger turtle continued his odd thoughtful confusion another moment before he finally decided to answer.

"You're so aloof." Silence prevailed as Michelangelo's expression changed into a pout. "I meant to say aloft but it came out aloof."

"Aloof is a word you know." Leo said, forcing down the grin that wanted out.

"Yes!" Mike said triumphantly, he even did a fist pump, and went off to do whatever it was that he was going to do. The amused grin made its way out and Leo shook his head, deciding it was best just to go back to his book.


	12. The Cat

A/N: Yay randomness! :P

Disclaimer: Turtles, a rat and a cat…hmm, nope. Sorry, none of those live here.

* * *

The cat was mocking him. First he'd been incessantly twirling around his feet and making it very hard to concentrate. So he'd kicked Klunk out, closed the door and went back to work. The puff ball somehow managed to get back in and started mewing obnoxiously. He kicked him out a second time and double-checked that the door was firmly closed. By some means the cat made it inside once more and had decided to make it impossible to use the mouse. He picked Klunk up and deposited him in Michelangelo's room before quickly returning to his own domain. That had been a couple minutes ago. Now he was having a staring contest with the annoying feline who was perched quite comfortably on his keyboard. His computer screen was filling with a flood of 't's. The turtle narrowed his eyes in a glare, trying to will the cat off and away, but the animal merely cocked his head at him.

A frown formed on his face, "You're not going to stop until I give in are you?" As if in answer, the cat let out a soft 'mew' and stood up. Donatello sighed heavily, scooted his chair back to get his legs out from under his desk and Klunk happily arranged himself on his lap.


	13. Even When Asleep

Disclaimer: I shall say it plainly today; I don't own any turtles of any kind or gain profit from this.

* * *

Donatello woke with a start, sitting bolt upright in bed and clamping a hand to his mouth. He breathed heavily through his nose for several minutes and closed his eyes, trying to force the horrifying images from his mind. After a couple minutes his breathing returned to normal and his hand dropped limply, but the images seemed to have been burned into his brain. He needed to think of something else, he needed some sort of distraction so he could go back to sleep. His eyes wandered the room until they fell upon one of his smaller inventions and he immediately latched onto the thought process it provoked, it was a prototype and its 'bigger and better' twin lay unfinished in his lab. After following that thread of thought for what he deemed the appropriate amount of time he decided to try and go back to sleep, but not a moment after ending the thoughts of his invention did the disturbing visions return.

_This is ridiculous._ He thought bitterly, _it was a stupid nightmare. Nothing real. It can't hurt me or anyone else. It was just my unconscious mind processing information. Nothing more._

Despite his inner monologue the turtle knew that he wouldn't be able to convince himself, no matter how much logic he threw at it. Sighing, and berating himself for being childish, Donatello got up to go check on his brother. He'd just go and check, show his brain proof of what it conjured up was untrue and go back to bed. No one the wiser.

He reached his brother's room and felt his mind starting to calm as light snoring filtered through the door. Opening it just enough to fit his head through, Don opened the door and couldn't help the gentle smile that broke across his face. There was Mikey, sprawled across his bed. The blanket had been kicked around in his sleep so that it barely covered a portion of his plastron and one of his shins, his pillow captured between one palm and the side of his slightly open-mouthed face while one leg was hanging off the bed from the knee down.

Michelangelo grumbled sleepily and turned his head away from the door as his older brother carefully stepped into the room. Don made his way quietly over to the bed and just stood there, drinking in the sight of his goofball of a little brother. His smile came back and he shook his head at himself, if he stayed too long Mike was bound to wake up. So, as gently as he could, he went to work returning his sibling's leg to its rightful place on the mattress and fixing the blanket so that it actually covered him. As he finished Mike made another noise before mumbling something about Leo and a yellow monkey sword. Don chuckled softly, nightmares forgotten, and started back to his room. Funny how Mikey always managed to put a smile on his face, even when he was asleep.

* * *

A/N: I think it was a week and a half ago I was asked for some Don/Mikey fluff, and I _finally_ thought of something. Granted, I kinda feel as if I somehow cheated, probably because the whole 'nightmare' thing has been done a lot. If you agree with me on that then I apologize. :S

On a side note, this drabble is exactly 500 words long. I didn't intend it that way it just happened. Isn't that weird? :P


	14. Silent Comfort

A/N: Mikey not being silly for once? =O

**SkittleBunny117: Does not compute! Does not compute! Abort! Abort! AHH! BRAIN CRASH! *Brain Offline…Rebooting* I think I'm better now. Nooooo! ...**

Disclaimer: Non-silly Michelangelos are not my fault…well, this time I guess it is but I don't own any Mikeys anyway. :/

* * *

Michelangelo wasn't a happy turtle. Today sucked. Especially since he was bored, and feeling a bit lonely. Usually that wasn't a problem, he'd just go hang out with or bug one of his brothers but today he just felt… off. He couldn't seem to muster his usual cheeriness.

He could go bug Raph, but he really didn't feel like fleeing for his life right now. He could go hang out in the lab with Donny, but he didn't feel like getting thrown out for being a pest or breaking something. Master Splinter was in his room…doing whatever it is he does in there and Mike had the feeling that it probably wouldn't be a good idea to intrude at the moment. Leo was on the couch reading… hmm… nah, Mike just didn't have the gusto to be annoying right now and Leo didn't get to read much since the Lair was usually too loud so maybe he'd be nice this time around. But he was still feeling glum…and bored.

The orange masked turtle made his way to the living room, plopping himself down on a chair. He scrutinized the ceiling for several minutes before he got fidgety. He got up and sat down in the other chair, amusing himself by lightly bouncing up and down. Finally, he got bored of that too and hunkered down on the opposite end of the couch to Leo, letting out a long sigh after a moment.

"You okay Mikey?" Said turtle looked over to find Leonardo regarding him with a concerned expression. Why did he always have to do that? Worry?

Mike made a nonsensical sound before replying in a flat tone, "Bored." Leo studied him another moment before he leaned forward to grab the TV remote. He tossed it to his brother and waved him over.

Michelangelo easily caught the remote then looked at his older brother skeptically. Leo rolled his eyes as he shook his head and a grin appeared on his face.

"I'm not you or Raph, Mike." He said with a hint of a laugh in his voice. "I'm not going to bite your head off or have you sit on a whoopie cushion." Mike managed a small smile and scooted over.

Once he was close enough Leonardo loosely slung an arm around his shoulder and patted it lightly a couple times before returning his attention to the book he'd propped up with one leg. The younger turtle felt a grin spreading across his face, suddenly feeling a lot better, and leaned a little against Leo as he turned on the TV.


	15. Pink Helmet

A/N: More randomness! This I will admit isn't one of my favourites, but oh well, maybe someone else will like it?

Disclaimer: I think people get it by now…

* * *

"Mike, you're going to give yourself a pink astronaut helmet." Don said to his younger brother, who was busy blowing the biggest bubble gum bubble that he possibly could. It was big enough that if you positioned yourself right his head would disappear behind it.

"No I won't! I'm gunna get it as big as me!" With the gum in his mouth it sounded more like 'Ro I on't! I'n gwonna g'it a wig a ee!' Donatello studied his brother and the bubble a moment before starting a mental count down.

4…3…2…1…POP!

"Duuude!" Mikey said wiping gum from the eye holes of his mask, making the only other non-pink part of his head being around his mouth.

Don was partially right it _almost_ looked like a pink astronaut helmet. Well, being a pink astronaut was better than being a porcelain bus driver.

* * *

A/N continued: That last line was totally my sister's fault! XP

**SkittleBunny117: I did that once…my mom was not impressed. :( It was in my hair, I couldn't see!**

That doesn't make sense…

**SB: Of course it does! Of course it does!**


	16. On The Way Home

A/N: Who knew that that looking at my sketch book could inspire a drabble? Apparently SkittleBunny knew, for she is the one that shoved it in my face and said 'do one for this!' XD

Disclaimer: I can't think of a silly disclaimer…=*(

* * *

"Raaaphyyyy, my feet huuuurt."

"Don't care."

"How much longer?"

"Ya know it's not far! Stop askin' me every 5 minutes!" Raphael stares straight ahead, determinedly ignoring his younger brother. Why he insisted on coming with him on a run is beyond him. The Chucklehead knows how long he usually takes. From behind, Mike lets out a large yawn in which Raph rolls his eyes to. If he was going to pretend that he was tired then –

A large _fleshy_ something made contact with his shell, close to his shoulder, stalling the turtle mid-stride. Raph slowly cranes his neck back and low and behold, Michelangelo's head might as well be plastered to his shell. He growls mutely, ready to shove his brother off when the younger turtle mumbles incoherently and slips further down. His eyes grow wide for a second and an instant later he's turned around and manages to catch his sibling before he cracks his head on the pavement.

"Mikey…" Raph growls softly. The orange masked turtle just mumbles again, this time the word 'sleepy' and something about a blue banana reaching his brother's ears. Raph sighs in annoyance and carefully shifts Mike around so he could carry him in a piggy-back. He hefts the turtle up, who mumbles again, and a small grin makes its way onto the grumpy turtle's face. Shaking his head, Raphael continues his trek home with his brother on his back.


	17. Pepper

A/N: Oh goodness…the result of me being sleepy on the couch when my brother spilled jalapeno pepper powder (at least, I think that's what it was) on himself.

**SkittleBunny117: I wasn't there at the time! Saddening…I missed all the fun!**

Disclaimer: Ninja Turtles be not mine.

* * *

"MIKEY! I'M –Achoo! GUNNA KILL – Achoo! ARGHHH!"

A green and orange blur went racing through the living room, cackling like there was no tomorrow. Another blur, this one tinted with red, wasn't far behind and sneezing all the way.

Leonardo looked to Donatello in confusion, his brother just shrugging in amusement. The answer to 'what has Mikey done this time?' came moments later in the form of a gleeful yell from the youngest.

"THE EVILS OF PEPPER! MWAHAHAHA!"


	18. Rain

Disclaimer: Nope-edy nope nope.

* * *

He likes the rain. Not the heavy thunderstorm or barely-there type, rain that's almost like having a shower. That kind of rain, it has a calming effect. That's why he's currently lying on the roof. Simply lying here, just relishing in the rhythmic patter of water droplets on his skin and inhaling that refreshing clean smell. Nothing around but concrete and rain, like his own hypnotic little world.

"Leo?" The turtle quirks his head in the direction of the voice and finds his brother making his way onto the roof. "What are you doing out here? You're soaked."

"Just felt like thinking." He replies nonchalantly, moving his head back and closing his eyes again. The feeling really is amazing. "And it's a warm summer night so I'm not going to get too cold." He hears his brother chuckle before settling beside him.

"I know. I didn't come here to give you a health lecture. Lectures are your thing bro." Leo opens a single eyelid to playfully glare at his younger sibling, who smiles and shakes his head. "I really did just come to see what you were up to, you've been out here a while."

"It's peaceful," Leo says, re-closing his eye, "I like it."

Donatello studies his brother's relaxed form before raising his head to the rain, closing his own eyes to let the drops spatter his face and after a moment he sighs contently, "Yeah, I see what you mean."

* * *

A/N: Inspired by lying in bed and trying to sleep while it's raining outside – and the fact that I realized I hadn't done anything with just Don and Leo yet.


	19. A Piece of Art

A/N: Yay! I thought of another one! Sorry I haven't updated in a couple of days – my 'drabble stash' ran out and other things had my attention. That being said my guess is that my updates will probably be a lot more random from now on - or at least for a while, who knows? Maybe I'll have another randomness explosion tomorrow and think of like 10 at once again. :P

On another note: I finally finished the picture for this! Yay! But you can't see it quite right hmm…oh well. If you're curious and can't exactly tell (it shrunk a little funny I know): it's the guys making paper chains but it seems Mikey's gotten bored and has started making confetti over Raph's head! XD

Oh! For this drabble I decided to try something a little different so you'll have to tell me how I did.

Disclaimer: If I owned the turtles there'd be a lot more brotherly fluff and pointless silly bits!

* * *

It had to be just right. There was no turning back, no 'redo's. A misplaced line, a screwed up squiggle, even a simple dot could not be taken back. With his tongue sticking out between his teeth, Michelangelo expertly put the finishing touches on the mustache before moving on to the next portion of his canvas. This section would be much more difficult; it was larger and therefore would take longer to do, and the longer he took the greater the risk he was at. It had to be done however, opportunities like this didn't come around too often and it would be a shame to see it go to waste. If he could get this done then come morning his entire family would have smiles on their faces – well, Raph probably wouldn't but he never did appreciate good art when he saw it. Mike shook his head and continued to work- he was on a time limit and needed to concentrate.

With a large graceful stroke of his drawing utensil he finished up the left side but went still when he accidentally bumped his canvas a little bit. For a frightful moment Mikey's heart was in his throat as he watched the back and forth movement before it went still again. He sagged with relief with a silly 'phew' expression on his face and quietly continued on.

A few minutes passed and he was finally done. He stepped back, fists to his hips, and with a smug grin admired his handiwork. Raphael now sported a thick goatee on his chin and an exquisitely fancy French mustache across his snout that had stars coming off at the curls as if they were fireworks. The part he was most proud of was the very elaborate, detailed, and _large_ butterfly that covered the top of his brother's cranium.

Making sure he still had the black marker with him and holding in his giggles, the mischievous orange clad turtle clambered as quickly and quietly as possible back to his room before his brother could wake up and attack. Plus, not only did he want to hide the marker but make sure he was good and innocent looking in the morning.


	20. TV Time

Disclaimer: I _have_ an ipod, and SkittleBunny's mom is the one that _watches_ soaps, but all that and the turtles + rat are nowhere near 'mine'.

* * *

With a content sigh Master Splinter sank onto the old couch, tea in one hand and remote in the other. It was _his_ turn with the t.v. and he planned on enjoying it. He flipped the channel to his stories and didn't have to wait long for the opening theme to start. Five minutes into the show one of his sons came bustling in behind the sofa and lingered for a moment.

"Sensei, have you seen my ipod?" Raphael asked as he straightened himself from his search under the furniture.

"No, my son." Splinter replied a little distractedly, trying not to miss what the characters were saying, "Have you checked in the kitchen? You have a habit of leaving it in there."

"I'll go look, thanks Sensei." Splinter merely nodded as the turtle retreated, once again fully concentrating on the television.

"I said I'd try and fix it, but that doesn't mean I have it Raph." Donatello said patiently as he and his brother came into the room about 20 minutes later.

"Well how're you supposed to fix somethin' if you don't have it?"

"You don't." Don sighed. "Ever think that maybe you misplaced it before you had the chance to put it on my desk? I'll say it again: I haven't seen your ipod Raph." The two turtles continued bickering, making it increasingly difficult to hear. Splinter trained his ears on the television, and even tried to do a little lip reading, but it was no use he simply couldn't make out what the lead actress was saying to the son's ex-wife's cousin twice removed. He was about to turn around and ask his sons to quieten down but thankfully they left the room just then. He settled back and re-focused on his show.

Half an hour later and Splinter was completely immersed in his show. He did his best absorbing and trying to keep up with all the plot twists that had been thrown at him, and he was doing quite well, but here and there there'd be a reference or something else that confused him and he just knew that he'd missed something important earlier.

"MIKEY!" The old rat's ears flattened and he sighed, knowing that the t.v. was about to be forcefully muted on him again. Michelangelo shrieked and came running down the stairs, his enraged brother barrelling down after him. They made several circuits around the living area, once in a while blocking the television from sight. Just when he was going to get up and intervene, Leonardo's voice came over the din from the second floor.

"What are you guys doing?" Splinter sighed quietly and settled into the sofa again, maybe now that his eldest had made an entrance he'd be able to watch his show.

"The little twerp soaked my ipod!" Raph snapped angrily.

"It was an accident! You're the one that left it by the bathroom sink!"

"You think Donny can fix it Raph?" Leo asked calmly.

"How'm I supposed to know?"

"Yeah Leo, the only thing behind that ugly mug is a peanut."

Master Splinter's ears flattened again as the room filled with yells and growls and it quickly became apparent that his sons weren't about to resolve things anytime soon.

"Enough!" The ninja master cried, firmly stamping his walking stick on the ground and facing the three turtles. Leonardo, Raphael, and Michelangelo all went still and silent immediately, heads snapping his direction with wide eyes.

"Raphael, you will take your media player to Donatello to see if it can be fixed. If it cannot be then Michelangelo, you will help your brother find a new one." The youngest turtle started protesting at once but it didn't last long when the rat shot him a firm look. "Now go!"

The two turtles started making their way towards their brother's lab rather sullenly, both grumbling.

"Leonardo," Splinter said turning to his eldest and sighing, "Would you mind getting me some more tea my son?"

"Sure Sensei." Leonardo left with the cup and his master once again reclaimed his seat on the couch, continuing on with his stories now that the room was finally quiet. His ears flattened for what had to be the 30th time that night when the ending credits appeared on the screen not two minutes later.

* * *

A/N: XD I decided to take another crack at Splinter, and then I thought: 4 teenage boys all in the same house with the t.v.s all being in the living room, it has to be hard to simply watch something at least once in a while right?


	21. Furry Caretaker

Disclaimer: ~turtles~~I own no turtles~

* * *

Leonardo sighed and rubbed at his face before letting his arms flop back onto the bed. Training was done for the day and meditation hadn't really helped the turmoil the turtle currently felt. He was stressed out, and he knew it, but there's no way he'd say it aloud. Raph had snuck out twice already this week and it was only Wednesday, he had to drag Don to bed at least three times, Master Splinter had been sick though thankfully he'd felt much better this morning, and Leo could've sworn that Mikey had been packing away 10 chocolate bars per day he'd been so hyper. The eldest turtle was worn out and was partially considering just sleeping but it was only 4:30, if he went to bed now he'd wake up in the middle of the night.

He sighed again and continued staring at the ceiling. No, he wouldn't go to bed just yet but he didn't really want to do much of anything either. He just lied on his bed, small random thoughts passing through his mind once in a while but otherwise it was blank and he didn't plan on encouraging anything of a faster pace. He closed his eyes and simply relished in the slight comfort that the sheets under him could provide.

The door made a small squeak as if it had been nudged and the turtle felt a presence enter his room, stopping part way. He looked toward it and found Michelangelo's cat settled in the middle of his room, looking at him as if studying him and tail twitching in a smooth continuous motion. Klunk suddenly tilted his head to the side as if asking permission which elicited a small chuckle from him. Apparently that counted for the cat got up and jumped up to join him on the bed, making himself comfortable on Leo's chest.

"Well hello to you too." Leo said quietly as he scratched behind the animal's ear. Klunk started purring and pushed his head further into the turtle's hand. A small smile graced Leo's features and for a while the two of them just stayed like that.

After some time Leo started feeling a bit better and his hand flopped back to his bed. A sigh escaped him and in response Klunk inched his way closer to the turtle's face. When he was close enough, a little textured tongue licked Leo's chin and the small furry head looked up into his face. Leo chuckled and rubbed the cat's head.

"I guess you're looking after me now aren't you?"

* * *

A/N: I couldn't resist, I love animals. :P


	22. Late Night

A/N: Wheeee randomness! Or – at least partial randomness. *shrug*

Disclaimer: Hmm…nope. After a thorough (and fruitless) search of my house I can regretfully announce that I don't own the turtles.

* * *

Leonardo wouldn't get in his way this time. He'd sneak around his brother, wouldn't be kept from his quarry. He _would_ get to the kitchen. He quietly creeps through the darkness of the shadowed living area, holding his breath as he passes his blue banded brother who looks nearly asleep on the couch. The hour is late after all. He finally steps foot into the kitchen and mentally cheers at the accomplishment. Quickly the turtle makes his way over to the counter, not even bothering to turn the light on – he could do this blindfolded and the light would only alert Leo. The cupboard is opened and he winces at the much-too-loud sounding creak. The turtle snags a cup and sets it on the counter, grabs the kettle to turn on but frowns when he realizes it's much too light to have anything in it. So he quickly refills it, but just as he sets it on the stove the kitchen floods with light.

"Donatello…" He turns to find Leonardo glaring at him from the doorway.

"Uh…hi Leo." Don replies sheepishly, "Want some tea?" Leonardo's eye ridges climb, turning the glare into an unpleased 'did-you-_really_-just-ask-me-that?' expression.

"Donatello." Leo repeats. Power of The Full Name, great, he knew the moment the light came on he was in trouble. "Last I checked you weren't 5 anymore, so way is it that I've found you up _again_?" He pauses, looking in the direction of the stove and after a second comes back to pierce his brother once more, "It's 3 in the morning!"

"I'm not tired." He says casually with a shrug. It's a lie. A very big lie that he is hoping his brother will buy. He's _so_ close to being done it's not even funny! Just another hour, at the most, and his latest project will be done! He just can't stop _now…_

Leo's eyes narrow, "You've been up for two days. You're exhausted." Donny has the feeling that Leo somehow acquired ex-ray vision and had seen through his mask to the bags under his eyes. Damn Leo and his powers of observation!

The stern gaze slips for a moment and Don notices the concerned glint residing there, "You can't keep doing this Don…"

The sharp whistle of the kettle makes both turtles jump and Don rapidly turns to cut off the noise before it wakes everyone… and then proceeds to make his coffee.

"Don!" Leo says in exasperation but his expression goes funny when Don turns back around.

"What?" The purple clad turtle asks at seeing his brother's face. For a minute Leo looks as though he's trying to figure out a particularly difficult puzzle before his mouth turns into a line with the corners turned up, making Don think that he's most likely having issues suppressing a smile. His eye ridge goes up but decides instead to concentrate on downing his coffee before his brother regains control of himself and takes it. When the hot liquid meets his tongue the turtle goes still, that isn't coffee…He slowly brings the mug back down and swallows, then looks into the depths of the deceptive porcelain cup.

Milk. He'd boiled milk.

Maybe it _is_ time for bed.


	23. A Piece of Art pt2

A/N: I resisted for 2 or 3 weeks (or whatever amount of time it was) I swear! But this muse was persistent and, as luck would have it, I think I might have had a tad too much fun with it. So I present to you dear readers – the morning after 'A piece of Art'! (ch. 19)

I also realize that this is much closer to the size of a short one-shot then a drabble, but seeing as how it makes more sense if you've read said chapter already I decided to post it here. You guys don't mind right? ;)

Disclaimer: Ah, nah, the guys aren't mine – I simply have too much fun playing in their park.

* * *

When Raphael stumbled into the kitchen that morning Donny had a difficult time _not_ snorting into his coffee and quickly glanced at Leonardo. To put it plainly Leo looked surprised, with his face blank and wide eyes, but the slight twitching of the corner of his mouth betrayed his amusement. Maybe if he had a newspaper, then he could hide half (if not all) of his face behind it.

Don swiveled in his chair to look at Raphael again. Said brother was currently ambling about the cupboards in search of breakfast and grunted irritably upon notice of the attention.

"What?"

The purple masked turtle just shook his head casually in response and faced forward again, but eyed his brother from the side. Obviously Mikey had had a little fun last night and Don couldn't help but think that his little brother probably got some inspiration from the cartoons that he'd been watching lately – no _realistic_ mustache, French or otherwise, was _that_ curly or… sparkly? Couldn't really tell what the stars were for. Raph turned around, heading for the fridge, and at that point Don noticed more curly somethings on the back of his head. Tails? The end bits of a funky beard? Maybe he was looking at it wrong and it was actually the top of something, like some sort of abstract mountain tops? From his perch he couldn't really tell what they were, only being able to see a portion of it, but guessed that whatever they were the entirety of the thing probably covered his sibling's cranium.

"Raph, have you gone into the bathroom yet today?" Leo piped up. Raphael turned slowly and with an odd air of calm glared at their brother.

"In case ya haven' noticed I shower _after_ practice, but don' worry _mom_ I'll make sure ta use the potty before lessons start." Oh goody, Raph was in a 'good' mood today. Wait until he got a look at his face. The only mirror in the Lair was in the bathroom, which was probably the reason why Leo asked. Don could already picture the chaos that would ensue after Raph finally got in there.

Leo had a light frown on his face, not enjoying being called 'mom' no doubt, and sizing up their brother. He's probably deciding whether or not to outright tell Raphael about the doodles but in the end kept quiet and returned to his tea and toast. The red masked turtle snorted and a few minutes later joined them at the table with his cereal. When he bent his head to start eating he gave Don full view of Mikey's artwork and wasn't able to hold in his snort this time. He had no doubt that if he'd been able to, Mike would've drawn that giant butterfly in pink and purple instead of black.

Raph snapped his head up, an odd mixture of a glare and a confused expression adorning his features.

"Sneeze." Don lied, rubbing at his nose a bit and sniffing in order to sell it. Leo got up, tossed him a towel from the counter and ended up clapping a hand to his mouth when he got his own look at Raph's head.

After the mess was cleaned everyone returned to their food and for several minutes the room was quiet but for the soft clatter of eating utensils. Donatello kept catching himself glancing at his drawn-upon sibling and had to look quickly away again before he started laughing, oh Mikey was so going to be dead when Raph figured it out.

"But Sensei!" Mikey's voice whined from the 'living room', "Just gimme five minutes, just five – you know how fast I can eat and I need my fuel to get through practice!"

"While it may be true that you can inhale food much like a vacuum does dirt, I doubt what you would call 'breakfast' could be referred to as 'fuel'." There was a pause, in which Don guessed Master Splinter was sighing. "Michelangelo the lessons of you and your brothers have never fluctuated very much and you have an alarm clock; I suggest that you use it tomorrow so that you will not be late for practice." It was at this point that the two of them came through the door.

Master Splinter stopped dead in his tracks when he got sight of Raphael and Mikey bumped into him and hastily apologized. He too caught sight of what had stopped his father and immediately clamped both hands to his mouth to keep from laughing.

"Morning Sensei." the three sitting turtles chimed.

"Good morning my sons." The old rat replied, not taking his eyes off one son in particular. "Raphael."

Said turtle looked up, "Ya Sensei?"

There was a long pause in which Master Splinter seemed to be transfixed as he continued to stare at his temperamental son before a small smile started to form and said, "I did not realize that you wished for facial hair."

"What?" Raph replied instantly, obviously quite confused. Mike couldn't hold it in anymore and started giggling.

"Nice 'stache Raph!"

The turtle glowered at his younger sibling then looked to his table-bound brothers. Don could tell that Leo was trying not to grin at the situation, but with Mikey's laughter getting closer to that of hysterics the purple masked turtle couldn't do the same and a large smile came to his face as he started chuckling softly. Raphael narrowed his eyes, both in anger and as if trying to figure everything out, then sneered as he got to his feet. He went around his Sensei, pushed past his still laughing sibling and left the kitchen. A minute later Mikey's name was being hollered from the direction of the bathroom.


	24. Peaceful Night

A/N: Hello again! I apologize for not updating in a while. I would have earlier but…that one kinda turned into a one-shot. ^^' On that note, I'm going to readjust the length of a typical drabble for myself and say its 800 (or there around) words or smaller, since I view 800 to be too small to be a proper one-shot (not that I have anything against short one-shots, I've read some fabulous ones actually) and it seems that, at least as of late, my 'drabbles' seem to be longer. Actually, looking at _all_ my 'drabbles' I seem to be all over the place length wise. Oops. Oh well. :P

Oh! And last chapter I got more reviews then usual and I just want to thank people for that. I love reviews, they make me smile. So yes, Thank You reviewers! As well as all my silent readers, for I know you are there. :)

Disclaimer: Do I really have to say it again? I've already said it 23 times. Fine. *adopts silly accent* I don't own 'um.

* * *

It was a nice night and for once the city seemed to be on their side. They were out on patrol but after an hour and a half of finding nothing more interesting than a cat that had somehow gotten itself stuck on the lights of an intersection, the brothers had started fooling around. They'd ended up playing ninja tag, though at the moment it was looking more like the hundred meter sprint between two of them.

Leo leaned his shell up against the building's ledge and smiled as he watched Mike slip away from Raphael, again.

"I wonder if Raph remembers that he can tag one of us." With a smile of his own Donny came to stand by him. Leo chuckled.

"I'm not even sure he remembers we're _here_." The two of them had been going at it since Leo had tagged Raph five minutes ago.

Mikey cackled as he leapt away from the hothead once again and quickly scampered onto the support structure of a nearby water tower.

"That as fast as you can go Raphy? Gunna have to put more gas in the tank to catch me bro!" he taunted from his perch, then screeched and jerked back when Raph's hand came within millimeters of clamping onto his snout.

Leo shook his head in amusement and leaned back a little further, tilting his head skyward. It was wonderfully clear and the few stars you could see in New York were peeking out, giving the blue clad turtle a welcomed sense of peace. At times like this he sometimes found himself wishing he were at the farmhouse, where he could see so many more stars and view them more openly as he lay in lush grass.

"He's going to get himself caught if he keeps doing that." Don said absently, watching the other two with a soft smile. Leo followed his gaze back to his brothers, seeing what Donatello meant when Mikey did an unnecessarily fancy flip to get away and fleeing just a short distance before stopping, only starting again when Raph launched after him.

"Just face it Raph, you're not gunna get the Tumble Master!" Mike taunted again, cartwheeling out of his sibling's path. Raph growled and kept on him, forcing the goofball to start backing up. When the red masked turtle started getting too close Michelangelo flipped to get more distance, not realizing exactly where he was.

"Mikey!" Both Leo and Don snapped properly to their feet, seeing that their younger brother's aerial summersault was about to carry him _much_ too close to the roof's edge. The turtle landed and immediately started fighting for balance. His girly shriek let loose as his arms frantically started windmilling. Raph was there in a flash, grabbing Mike's belt and yanking him back so they toppled into a heap.

Donatello and Leonardo stood rooted to the spot for a moment as they digested what just happened, then sighed in relief and started making their way over.

Raph pushed his brother off before they got there and got to his feet, dusting himself off.

"You guys okay?" Leo called. The red and orange masked turtles opened their mouths to reply but were cut off by an angry shout from somewhere across the street.

"WOULD YOU KIDS SHUT IT? SOME OF US ARE TRYING TO SLEEP!"

"Nice goin' 'Tumble Master'." Raph muttered as he frowned down at Michelangelo, who's only response was to smile sheepishly. Leo sighed and shook his head, about to remark about what 'awesome' ninjas they all were, but got cut off.

"Look at it this way Raph," Don said slowly, backing away from Mikey with a wry smile on his face, "it was convenient for you – you're no longer 'it'." For a second Leo wasn't sure what he was talking about, but then it clicked and he started backing away with his own wry smirk. Mikey and Raph still looked confused for a moment and the red masked turtle absently went to help his brother up, but once he realized where his hand was he stopped abruptly and he too started backing away.

"Oooh, nah uh Mike. I already got ya on yer little visit with the ledge, _yer_ it." Mike's jaw dropped and stayed like that for a minute before he jumped up.

"No fair!" he squawked before starting run after them. And the game began again.

Leo laughed as he dodged his brother's swipe and ran out of reach –by going around Donatello, who squeaked when he realized his situation.

"Hey!" The blue masked turtle laughed again, yup, had to love these peaceful nights.

* * *

A/N: Not my best work I know, and the ending seems a little off to me but... *shrug* I dunno. I wanted to do this idea so I did. You win some you lose some.


	25. It's a Baby

A/N: I bump up my word limit…and I go and break it -.-'. I tried to shorten it I swear, but it's still 1002 words… and I didn't really want to post it as a one-shot… um…oops? I don't even know where this came from, it randomly popped in my head at work of all places.

Oh! _Jewel Princess1992_ was looking for a Raph/Leo 'bonding fic', I wonder if this counts? If not I can always try again.

Disclaimer: Raph and Leo aren't mine, but I can dream can't I?

* * *

There was a tiny squeal and Leo stopped what he was doing to peer down into the blanketed confines of the stroller. The little one inside giggled, oblivious to the situation it was in, and waved its arms around. The turtle smiled and returned to the task of tying up a thug with his own coat.

"What kinda jokers are these?" Raph asked in disgust, giving the unconscious man at his feet a final kick, "Who tries kidnappin' a kid from a lady walkin' down the street?"

"Desperate whack-jobs?" Leo haphazard.

"Morons more like." Another squeal had the blue masked turtle looking back down. The baby was gleefully squirming around, a tangle of chubby limbs and blanket, with a large grin on its face as it turned this way and that as if trying to locate the source of the mystery speaker.

"I think he agrees with you."

"How'd ya know it's a guy?" Raph asked, peering into the stroller with a confused expression and studying the little human.

Leo shrugged, "I guessed from the green cap."

"But it's got yellow blankets and what about the purple elephant?"

"I don't know, I was just guessing. Besides, I don't think the colour of its stuffed animal determines its gender."

"Don't humans colour-code their babies? How come there's no blue or pink on this kid? OW!" Raphael's head abruptly jerked out from under the stroller's canopy, clutching at his eye, just as more delighted squeals erupted from the little one.

"Little twerp poked me in the eye!"

Leo smirked and bent down to cover the child back up, chuckling when it patted his nose a few times.

"Come on, we better return him – or her – before the mother starts going crazy."

"Like she ain't already?" Raph mumbled, but nodded anyway and continued to mutter under his breath about annoying children.

Leo studied the fire escape and the stroller a moment before his gaze locked onto the part of the street visible from their alley.

"Whatcha thinkin' Fearless?"

"That despite it being dark out I'm not comfortable traipsing down the street."

"Getting' the stroller up ta the roofs and back down's gunna be a pain in the ass." Leo merely nodded; he'd been thinking that too, but got an idea a second later and squatted to scrutinize the stroller more carefully, snapping his fingers when he found what he'd been looking for.

"What?" Raph asked coming around to stand by his brother and avoid having his elbow pad pulled on by the grabby baby, "What is it?"

"It's collapsible! If we can compact it it'll be much easier for one of us to carry around."

They spent what _had_ to be at least 15 minutes trying to figure how to actually accomplish that task, though the process was probably slowed down by the debate of who would hold the child so they wouldn't fold it up too. Leo ended up with the baby after Raph metaphorically ground his feet in and declared that he wasn't holding Baby Grabby Hands.

At first Leo was hesitant, he'd never been around a baby before and wasn't really sure of what he was doing. There was some sort of process, a set of rules you were supposed to follow when handling small humans, he knew that. But that didn't help the fact that he didn't know what said rules were. He reminded himself of the worried mother and picked it up as gently as he could and ended up relaxing when it grabbed onto one of the plates of his plastron, rubbing it as if it was fascinated by the texture, then continued to gently beat on it as if it were a drum.

It took only slightly longer to get up to the roofs since Raph was a little hampered by the folded baby carriage, but once up there it hadn't taken more than five minutes before they heard the frantic cries of the distraught mother. They watched as she ran to the end of the street and stopped, probably for breath, before calling for her child again. The baby squealed in response, moving its head in its mother's direction and seemed to try and raise its arms like it wanted to be picked up despite the fact that one of its hands was entwined with Leo's wrist guard.

The two turtles made it down to an alley close by as quickly and stealthily as they could and set the stroller back up. Raph ran to the end of the alley and hid himself so he could see both street and alley while Leo situated the child back into its blankets.

"Hey lady!" Raph called out from the shadows when Leo started over to him. The woman snapped her head their direction and froze.

"Who's there?" she called back, voice strained and eyes frantically wide. She started taking hesitant steps that slowly got more bold before calling out angrily, "Are you the psychos that took my baby?!" then proceeded yelling threateningly in what they guessed was Spanish as she continued to stomp their way with sharp gestures.

From the shadows Leo and Raph silently looked at one another with raised eye ridges, a mute agreement passing between them as Leo gently pushed the stroller out into the open and they retreated to the roof. They heard the woman's relieved cry and watched as she cuddled her baby and immediately started cooing.

Leo had a smile on his face when he turned around, pleased to know that they'd done some good. He was about to suggest they resume their patrol when he caught Raphael looking at him strangely.

"What?"

His brother remained silent when suddenly a smirk broke across his face, "Good thing I wasn't carryin' it."

Before Leo could ask his brother to clarify he pointed to Leo's chest and said, "The kid left ya a present."

Confused, Leo looked to his plastron and found a large splotch of drool near where the baby's head had been.

"Ugh…"


	26. Through the Trees

Disclaimer: *see any of the last 25 chapters*

* * *

A calm breeze glided through the forest, playing with the leaves, enticing them into a gentle cascade of sound and calling peace to the surroundings. The wind twined around his ankles, caressed his face, eliciting a content sigh from him. He breathed in the forest's scents and an overall freshness seemed to flood his lungs. A small scattering of birds called to one another in the distance, adding to the warmth the waning sun's rays seemed to blanket the forest in. He was very tempted to find a comfy spot to sit and just soak everything in, but he was unfortunately occupied at the moment.

The turtle continued on his trek through the trees walking slowly and eyeing every possible hiding place; downed logs, natural ruts and trenches, bushes, and especially the encompassing forest ceiling of leaf and branch. He spotted a particularly interesting bit of flora stuck near the base of a tree trunk and stooped to examine it. He was looking at it for several minutes before he realized what he was doing and shook his head at himself, straightening to resume his search. If he took too long his brothers were bound to notice and he didn't want to endure their grumblings.

He'd been walking for several minutes when the sound of moving brush caught his attention. He whirled around just in time to see a squirrel leap out of a bush and clutch onto a nearby tree. The little critter scuttled about a foot up the tree before it froze and turned its fuzzy head in his direction. The two stared at one another for a minute before the turtle took a very slow and cautious step forward, wanting to see how close he could get before it bolted. One step, then another, the squirrel didn't move. Emboldened by the lack of response, he took another step a little too quickly and the little animal shot up and out of sight. The turtle sighed, but smiled at the spot where the squirrel had disappeared and returned to his task.

The wind floated through once more and played with his masked tails. He closed his eyes and enjoyed the feeling. And that's when he heard a branch groan as its leaves shivered. He snapped his head up and over, studying the tree beside him long and hard before catching a glimpse of a brother's carapace. He smiled and quietly went over to the tree, unstrapping his bo to lightly tap his brother's shell.

"Found you Mikey." His brother whined and let himself fall backward while clinging to the branch with his legs. Michelangelo greeted his sibling upside down with a pout and his arms crossed over his plastron.

"How come you always find me first?"

Donatello rolled his eyes and smirked, "You weren't the first found this time Mikey."

The younger turtle's face lit up, "So I was found last?"

Don chuckled, "No Mikey, you weren't."

"Oh."

The purple banded turtle smiled as he watched his sibling dislodge himself from the tree and waited for him to straighten back up before speaking again.

"Come on," he said as he turned around, "you can help me find Leo."

Michelangelo grinned cheekily and quickly caught up to his brother, joining him on a quiet walk through the trees.

* * *

A/N: I'm not really sure what to make of this one. Again, I decided to try something a little different and I like it and all but at the same time I'm kinda agreeing with my sister when she says it doesn't feel quite…'done'. Problem is I don't really know what else to do with it. *shrug* Any suggestions? Thoughts?


	27. An Innocent Question

A/N: Turtle tots return! And Splinter as well. Again I'd say the guys are 7 or 8, or there abouts. Mmm, I think I'll apologize to Splinter now.

Disclaimer: I don't own turtles, not even cute chibi sized ones.

* * *

It had been a mistake to bring them here. Splinter had realized that a moment too late. There were too many things that his sons could get into, could hurt themselves with, and the potential for exposure… But in a lapse of judgement, a moment of weakness, he'd agreed to his sons' wishes for an excursion out of the Lair. And now he was paying for it.

"Raphael, get away from there! Michelangelo I told you to stay close, get back over here! Do not touch that Donatello it is not a play thing!"

He was never going to bring them with him on a trip to the junkyard again. It was worse than when he brought one or more with him on a scavenging run. All his senses were constantly on high alert (for multiple reasons), he had to try to keep all four sons within sight, and try to look for useful items all at the same time. He was sure that he was reprimanding at least one of his wards every two seconds – and the noise! If his sons' voices didn't attract any attention before the night was through then it would be a miracle.

"Wicked! What do you think that is?"

"Do ya think we could build a fort out of it?"

"Yeah! And we could bring in all the kitchen stuff and defend the castle!"

"Eww…what's that?"

"Hey lookit this!"

"I saw it first!"

"Nuh-uh!"

Why? Why did he bring them again? He couldn't even remember now. Leonardo seemed to be the only one even remotely listening to him, but that had taken a few warnings to achieve. At first he, like his brothers were still doing, had been running around touching and fiddling with everything in sight. Even though he was fidgeting as if he wanted to join his brothers in their…very loud rambunctiousness, he was intently scanning a nearby pile. Maybe he'd actually heard him the last time he'd reminded them all that they were supposed to be looking for things they could use. But as he watched the little blue clad turtle stooped and reached for what looked like a very broken toaster, its pointy innards displayed for the world to see.

"Leonardo! Do not touch that! It is sharp, you will hurt yourself!" The eldest turtle's hand snapped back and he clapped both behind his shell as he stood.

"Sorry Sensei." he intoned with a guilty smile. Splinter sighed and shook his head before resuming his own search.

"Sensei! Sensei!" Michelangelo sprinted up to him, eyes twinkling with excitement as he proudly displayed what he'd found and asked quite innocently, "What's this? Can we use it?"

Splinter looked at the garment and blinked, suppressing the urge to wrinkle his nose in disgust. Underwear. What did the humans call this one? Briefs? One way or another he definitely wouldn't be bringing that home. He was just glad for the plastic it somehow managed to stay in. By the looks of it, it had come to the junkyard unopened but at some point the covering had been ripped allowing for the surrounding filth to contaminate the cloth slightly. If it were any other piece of clothing, it would have been deemed worthy of keeping since it would just need a good wash, but Splinter knew what human men did with this particular garment and despite its condition didn't want to chance it.

"No, my son. That is too dirty to keep." he said, hoping that the simple explanation would placate the child.

"Oh…" Michelangelo seemed to deflate slightly before the rat's eyes but before he could try and cheer his small son up, the turtle seemed to do it himself.

"But what is it?" he asked, an immense curiosity shining through those suddenly saucer-like blue eyes. By this time all four had gathered around and the other three seemed just as curious as their brother. He sighed, knowing he'd have to explain or they would keep pestering until they got an answer. His sons knew what clothes were, they'd seen humans wearing them both in reality and on the small fuzzy t.v. set they had, but he didn't think they had any knowledge of undergarments.

"It is a type of underwear my son. Clothes, that humans wear."

"Like shorts!" Raphael said triumphantly.

"Similar, yes, but a human would wear these under the shorts."

"Why would they do that? They already got the shorts on."

Splinter didn't answer right away, merely blinking as he thought a moment. He wasn't quite sure why humans wore multiple layers of clothes, except for in winter where it was obviously in order to keep warm. Before he could answer Donatello piped up.

"Types? Does that mean there are other kinds?"

"Yes my son. Though similar, men and women have their own unique underwear and women wear more of it than men."

Donatello looked thoughtful a moment and Splinter was relieved when his son's face relaxed into understanding. If Donatello was placated, then usually all of them were. He was about to usher them back into searching when Donatello suddenly sprinted off behind another trash heap.

"Donat-"

The purple masked turtle came back around the pile with another garment in hand and asked quite innocently, "You mean like this Sensei?"

It was a discarded bra.


	28. Stepped In It

A/N: Hello again wonderful readers! I apologize for the late (at least in my eyes) update. My brain spent the last week doing an imitation of a sponge instead of being creative.

This one here, I will admit, isn't my favourite but I am much happier with it after my sister attacked it. Speaking of which, I have to thank her for that. Not only did she provide me with the prompt but she also cut out long-winded bits and fixed awkward sentences for me. So thank you big sister!

Disclaimer: Umm… *looks around the room* nope. Can't say I own them.

* * *

Oh, he'd stepped in it this time. Literally, he stepped in it. How the heck his foot had gotten _stuck_ was completely beyond him, all he knew was that he could feel wood, fabric and metal all gently pressing against his right foot and it refused to budge more than an inch. He had to get it out before anyone found him. It would be way too embarrassing and he could only imagine how much fun his brothers would have teasing him about it for, oh, the next five years or so. Or maybe more like 10 in Mikey's case. He could already hear the jokes.

Raphael jerked his foot up only to return it a second later when he felt something bite into his ankle. The turtle growled silently, glaring at his cushy foe as if it were mocking him. He would _not_ be found positioned on the couch as if he were imitating an Olympic hurdler. He cursed Mikey's stupid cat again for getting him in this mess. He couldn't get it out.

"What are you doing?" Raph's head snapped up and found Donatello at the door to his lab.

"Uh…" he scrambled for an excuse, something that would be both reasonable and wouldn't make him look like an idiot, "I was looking for the remote." As soon as the words came out of his mouth he wanted to smack himself. _Ya, cuz ya usually look for the remote with yer foot._ Don's eye ridges rose and he eyed his brother in a way that suggested he looked like a constipated flamingo attempting to walk tightrope.

"I see," he said slowly, now eyeing the rest of the living room as if it were a puzzle he was putting together, "Are you having any luck? Any bites?"

Instead of answering, Raph opted to glare at his brother and hope that he'd leave before noticing exactly what he was fishing with. Maybe he could still free himself before anyone else saw and Don would just think he was being a little weird.

"And are you shoe shopping at the same time? I guess we never gave Mikey enough credit when we were kids."

Crap.

"If you tell _anyone-_" Raph ground out darkly.

"I will incur the wrath of the household god of motor oil, yes I know the drill by now." Don cut in, smirking, "So you're actually stuck?" The purple masked turtle came over, looking thoroughly amused, and started inspecting the cushion that had engulfed his brother's rather large green foot.

Again Raph didn't answer, there was no need to, he just quietly fumed and wondered what he'd have to do to keep this quiet because no matter what Don said now, if he irritated his brother too much in the future (which would inevitably happen) then Donatello would have no problem having a laugh, and sharing it, at his expense.

The brainy turtle lifted a couch cushion to get a better look and Raph couldn't help but be further annoyed. Apparently this was so funny that even when concentrating his brother still had an absent-minded smile on his face. That and he knew he'd need his help to get free. He'd been trying for half an hour already.

"Dude, how come Raph gets to jump on the couch? You guys always yell at me for it!" Heads flew upwards and to Raphael's horror, there stood his youngest brother at the base of the stairs. The only good thing was that Mike's view was of the back of the couch and he could only see his older brother standing on the furniture.

"I ain't jumpin' on the couch Chucklehead." Raph snapped.

"So what, you decided to do handstands and thought the floor would be too easy?"

"If you must know," Don interrupted, "Raph's helping me with an experiment and I suggest steering clear, unless you want to help me with the next one?"

Mikey gulped dramatically and started inching away, his comic book held before him like a shield, "Oh, yeah. I, uh, appreciate the offer and all, Donny, but I'm real busy. See Sensei wanted me to…uh… clean, something in the kitchen. Yeah, I gotta go clean. Can't have the kitchen all messy…" And he sprinted off.

"An experiment?" Raph asked, relaxing a little now that his predicament was only known to one brother. Don shrugged and returned his attention to the foot-eating furniture.

"Hey, it got rid of him didn't it? You didn't want Mike of all people seeing did you?"

"No…"

The next 20 minutes were spent on trying to free Raphael, and thankfully nobody popped in during that time. After much muted cussing from the temperamental turtle and many failed attempts, Donatello was thoroughly frustrated and Raph felt like his ankle must be swollen.

"Screw this!" Raph finally growled and, while using Donatello to get some leverage, heaved with all his might. There was a groan from the sofa and the foot came free, for a split second relief washed through the turtle but it was quickly extinguished when the couch cushions _rose_ and came after their stolen meal. The cushions flew up and something much more solid crashed into the turtles.

Raphael blinked a couple times from his place on the floor and the first thing he looked at was his newly freed foot, not at all swollen, though it was starting to bruise a little.

"How did I miss that?" The question brought the turtle's attention to his brother's face which displayed bemused shock. Following his gaze Raph found himself looking at the couch again, except it wasn't how it usually looked. It was still the couch, but from its depths a bed now spewed forth.

"Did you know that our couch was a pull-out?"


	29. I Swear It Has the Pox

A/N: Absolute randomness ahead, in which you can blame on my sister. More on that after. And what's this? A short one? That hasn't happened in a while.

Disclaimer: Silliness I can claim, turtles I cannot.

* * *

"I swear it has the Pox." Mikey said, poking the yellow and green specked squash in front of him. Actually there were two squashes. Three if you counted the fact that the two yellow crock-necked ones had somehow grown together all the way down.

"Mikey, five minutes ago you were saying how 'suggestive' that siamese squash is."

"It is!" Mike protested, but seeing as how Donatello just gave him an eye-roll he continued, "Oh, come on! You can't seriously look at it and say it doesn't look like a guy's-"

"Mike." At being cut off the younger turtle pouted, crossing his arms and after a moment flattened back onto the tabletop to poke at the squash again.

There were several minutes of silence and Donatello settled back with his coffee once again.

"I swear it has the Pox."

Don shook his head with another eye-roll, amused by his brother's randomness, "Why are you criticizing the vegetables?"

* * *

A/N: Odd, I know, but oh well. Basically half of Mikey's lines came straight from my sister's mouth – while I was nearby, and the squash are real, they're on my kitchen table.

_TBW's Sister: They're sitting on the table plotting to take over the universe with their mutated squash brains!_

TBW: See what I have to live with? As for the 'suggestive' bit, well let's just say she has a mind like a sewer trap. You have no idea, lol.


	30. Mikey, Stop Bouncing

A/N: Ah…ya, I don't really know where this one came from. It stems off from 'Stepped In It' (ch. 28- like I really need to remind you) and let's just say… Mikey demanded some time with the pull-out.

Disclaimer: I don't own and I don't make profit… so there…

* * *

"I'm telling you, you're going to break something Mikey."

"Awe c'mon Leo! Stop being such a stick in the mud. You know you waaaaanna." The younger turtle sang as he once again flew into the air.

Leo sighed and leaned back on his heels. He'd come out of his room not long ago to find the orange clad turtle jumping on a bed in the living room. Of course, once he'd taken a better look he'd figured out that it was actually a pull-out. He hadn't known they had a pull-out. But that was beside the point; Mikey was much too big to be jumping on the couch – or any other piece of furniture for that matter. He was trying very hard not to say 'Mikey, stop bouncing' every other second. So, he just crossed his arms and frowned at his little brother. At this Mike saw fit to stop his assault on the poor old furniture long enough to give him a large grin.

"Leo, Leeeoooo," he said in what probably supposed to be a spooky manner, "can't you hear it? It's caaallling you. 'Jump!' It's saying, 'Jump, before you turn into an old sour-puss!'"

Leo raised his eye ridges skeptically and regarded his brother coolly, even as the younger turtle started bouncing much too enthusiastically again._ 200 plus pounds of shell and muscle vs. worn-out old pull-out bed. Right…_

"I don't think so Mikey." As if to solidify his statement, the mattress groaned loudly as the springs strained with Mikey's next landing. Mike just waved at him dismissively and whooped as he did a mid-air summersault.

Leo rolled his eyes and, mentally declaring the battle lost, turned to fetch a cup of tea from the kitchen. He wasn't even half way there however, when the sound of moaning metal and a surprised girly screech ripped through the air. In a second Leo was back in the living room - and had to keep from doubling over in laughter.

All that could be seen of a disgruntled Michelangelo was his head. The pull-out had obviously had enough and snapped over him. Anyone for a turtle sandwich?


	31. Watch Out Turtles

A/N: And this is what happens when people encourage me to do things! lol. This is continuing from last chapter, and I actually tried my hand at first person POV, so feedback's appreciated.

Disclaimer: Um…anyone got a witty disclaimer I can use? My box be barren.

* * *

Enough time had been given, they had the chance to fix things, but they blew it. The time for vengeance had come. No more would I be ignored, used and then forgotten. And so far revenge had been sweet. For the charges of assault resulting in bodily harm, drenching by whatever liquid he'd had at the time, leaving undignified messes in his wake, multiple accounts of rudely knocking me over, and several others, the red one was sentenced. I actually meant to hold on longer, but I left my mark and the turtle wouldn't be forgetting anytime soon, especially since the purple one had seen, so I'll call it even.

The orange one had many the same charges against him, maybe even to a greater degree. There were still plenty of crumbs from the array of snacks from that one's last video game marathon and I shiver to think of all the nastiness left to wonder my springs and crevices. Like his brother, the turtle wouldn't be forgetting me anytime soon.

"Leo try getting leverage from over there, I'm going to try something at this end."

"I don't wanna be turtle sushi!"

"Trust me, no one's going to try eating you Mikey. Like this Don?"

"Yeah."

"How the heck did it even come out if it's this stiff? Are we sure the joints aren't rusted?"

I may be getting up in years but I'm not _rusting _thank-you-very-much. You can blame your soda loving brothers blue boy.

"I'm sure, though maybe there's something else the matter. Can you check to make sure there isn't something caught in that one?"

The blue and purple ones weren't helping themselves any. Their transgressions were much more minor and farther between, and I must admit that I'm a little smitten with the purple one from all the times he's sewed me back up, but they still had their punishments coming and the insults weren't helping any. Trying to free their brother from my clutches was only compounding things.

"Pull!"

Nope. Not letting go. Play somewhere else for a while, I'll release him later.

Purple let out a sigh and rubbed his forehead a moment. "Maybe I should just take the bolts out. At this rate it'll be faster and I can just put it back together later."

"You might not even have to put it back together – April did say that someone donated a couch to the store that we could use."

WHAT?! Okay, if that's how its gunna be! The two of them heave a last time (the younger one had started pleading again) and I let them have some leeway this time, just enough to get Orangey out. But before they could let go I snapped back, with them still attached. They both flew forwards and their faces smashed into my backrest – didn't hurt me any – before sliding head first into the gap left between my mattress and cushioned backing. They wouldn't be going anywhere for a while, no matter how hard they kicked. Unless…maybe… the rat and his deadly walking stick came by…

* * *

A/N: hehehe…so, did I kill it yet? If I did another couch one would I be beating the dead horse? :P


	32. That's Gross

A/N: This one's a bit different than what I usually do, but I felt compelled to do it. I was recently reminded of a fact about males that I have a tendency to forget, and that is how this came to be.

Disclaimer: Can't claim anything, except having smaller, similar experiences…

* * *

Apparently today had been declared 'Gross Leo Out' day. Why? He had no clue why, but all his brothers seemed to be in on it. Michelangelo in particular seemed to be having a great time with the event. It had all started at breakfast which began normal enough, if not a little mundane, since no one had made anything. Toast or cereal all around. Mikey decided to liven things up and asked Leo if he liked seafood. Leo, not really thinking at the time, had said yes and asked why he was asking. The answer came in the form of Mikey showing him the chewed food in his mouth. When Don got the same treatment he'd played along and before Leo knew it his two brothers were talking in a stupid manner with exaggerated mouth movements in order to expose as much chewed food to the other as possible. Sufficed to say the blue masked turtle ignored that end of the table for the rest of the meal.

After practice had ended Mike raced off to claim the first shower and left his brothers to stand around in their sweat. Don wondered off to do whatever and Leo was about to get some water while he waited when Raph stopped him. He didn't say anything, just waved him over with a dangerous glint in his eyes. Leo wearily came over, not having any reason not to, and was surprised when his red masked brother moved as if to give him a one armed hug. The surprise quickly vanished when instead he found his face in his brother's smelly armpit. He quickly removed himself, grunting his disgust, and Raph barked his delight before leaving the room.

There had been a multitude of smaller incidences throughout the day, Mikey 'accidentally' shoving his behind in his face when he was reading in the living room, Donny showing him a rather disgusting sample on the pretense that it was actually something he might find interesting, farting beside him then wafting it his direction, talking while chewing and having the remains fly his way, so on and so forth. He was really starting to get annoyed by it all.

So here he was, meditating in the dojo and trying to forget how gross his brothers were. He was in there for maybe 15 minutes, just starting to relax, when another came into the room. He took note but otherwise ignored whoever it was and continued to search out his peace. The presence walked around the room for a couple minutes before stopping in front of him and just stood there. Stood there so long and quietly in fact, that Leonardo was very tempted to open his eyes, see who it was, then get them out of the room as quickly as possible.

"Ppffftt."

_Ppffftt?_ That's when a wall of _smell_ ran into him, jerking him from his meditation as the revolting stink invaded his nose. He reeled back and clapped a hand to his beak, his disgust heard loud and clear as he glared at the smug retreating form of a brother. _Did he just…?_

"Raph!" His indignant cry was met by nothing but low chuckling floating into the room.

Leo's face scrunched and he waved the air in front of him fervently. After several minutes the stink still hadn't dissipated and Leo had to concede defeat. Since the dojo air was now heavily polluted he was forced to abandon his activities. So he got up and left.

Now what was he to do? His eyes scanned the Lair and they eventually rested upon the vacant TV. That was an idea. He hadn't watched some television in a while and it wasn't often it could be found unoccupied.

He wasn't meant to have peace today though. He'd only been on the couch for maybe 5 minutes when -

"Beeelllllccchhhh!" Leonardo violently jerked to the side, hand automatically flying to his offended ear and a scowl plastered to his face. Mikey was leaning over the back of the couch, his mouth right beside where his brother's head used to be and a great, cheesy, innocent grin spread across his face.

"Mikey!"

Said brother's grin widened to the point where he thought his face might split. Then Leo's other ear was assaulted.

The blue masked turtle jumped off the couch and glared at his warm coloured brothers, who were both smiling broadly at him. Slowly, Leonardo's stance relaxed and a mischievous grin crept onto his features. In turn the grins on Michelangelo and Raphael's faces melted off and they shared a curious glance. Suddenly Leonardo launched himself over the couch and the three of them landed in a heap on the floor. A scuffle ensured but it didn't last long and when it was done Leo had both feet firmly in Mikey's face and was sitting on Raph's shell. One must not mistake Raphael for getting off easy however. Leonardo licked both index fingers and gave his brother a grand double wet-willy, promising himself that he'd plan a more thorough revenge on his siblings later.

Not seconds later, Donny came out of his lab with a vial in his hand.

"Leo wh-" he stopped dead when he caught sight of his eldest brother forcefully using his other siblings as a chair.

"Yes Donatello?"

"Never mind."

* * *

A/N continued: Guys are gross. This was partly inspired by my younger brother, who also enjoys revolting his family members on occasion.


	33. Memoirs of a Walking Stick

A/N: Sorry for not updating in a while, life decided to get a little hectic on me. ^^' And you guys are completely awesome! Over 100 reviews! :D Don't know what to say, you guys are just awesome. ^.^

As a side note, I have in fact watched the few episodes of the new turtles cartoon but I'm still on the fence about it. So, just so you all know, my stuff's going to stay in the realm of the 2k3 verse. At least for now.

Anyway, time to stop blabbing and have some more fun with the couch. For this one I took up _Jewel Priness1992_'s suggestion of a certain POV… Oh! And just a little warning for Raph's mouth.

Disclaimer: My sister, "_I wonder why disclaimers are even necessary. You never claim anything green or otherwise, in them."_

* * *

Why must those rowdy boys be so loud? And well, _rowdy_. I swear it's a miracle that no one's come looking for the wailing creature that haunts the sewers. Or maybe people simply blame it on the mythical crocodiles that are supposed to live down here. Oh don't give me that. That albino (yes I've heard the story) was an _alligator_, there's a difference, and Leatherhead is a mutant – he doesn't count.

There's another particularly loud shout from the living room and my poor old Master's ears flinch back at the noise. I swear he needs a vacation. A very long one. Maybe at some sort of rat spa. If there is such a thing…is there? I don't know. I've spent the majority of my life away from society, so how am I to know these things?

The wise rat sighs and gets to his feet, scooping me up as he heads for the door. One of my several duties, support his aging bones as he needs. Which actually isn't that often, sometimes I wonder why he needs me, but as I said – only one job of many.

We enter the living room to one of the most unusual sights I've ever seen, which is saying something when you live with four teenage talking turtles that beat on monsters on a regular basis. Two of the boys are nothing but flailing limbs as the rest of them is engulfed in the cushy confines of the couch while the rude one argues with them and tries yanking something every so often. The bouncy one keeps switching between giggling uncontrollably and half-heartedly helping.

Oh my, Penelope's gone and lost it. I should probably compliment her on keeping it together so long. I knew the old girl was a tough one when the boys first brought her in years ago, the one before her barely lasted a year and it wasn't exactly a graceful departing.

"Leo stop fuckin' kickin' me!"

"Well I wouldn't be kicking you if you were in the spot that I asked!"

My Master sighs and ventures closer before clearing his throat and banging me sharply on the ground - I've grown used to the gesture. The boys all freeze and automatically turn his way. He asks for an explanation which the sarcastic one gives and it actually takes a little time since Mr. Energy-ball keeps interrupting. In the end it's like I suspected, the boys had finally pushed poor Penelope too far.

With a shake of the head the wise Sensei walks over to her and he seems to have read my mind. Three quick smacks to her arm and backing and Penelope spits out her two victims before hastily snapping back into place.


	34. Fall Fun

A/N: Huzzah! The Madness be done with! Please accept this slightly longer snippet as an apology for not updating in a while. Now, if anyone needs me, I'll be passed out on the couch.

**SkittleBunny117: While she's passed out, here's some tunes from our sponsors. **

**De-de da de, de-de da de. Pachow!**

Disclaimer: Na-da. And no, no actual sponsors here, lol.

* * *

The wind came blowing through, leaving fallen leaves dancing in its wake and causing the turtle to shiver slightly. It wasn't too cold, the season was too young for that, but he and his brothers had always been a little more sensitive to the weather then humans were. He tucked his beak further into the neck of his jacket and closed his eyes a moment, taking in the scents and letting the chill coax his mind to sharpen. Fall was a fascinating season, so many changes, so many things happening at once. He couldn't really say it was his favourite season; he didn't really _have_ a 'favourite' season. He just knew he liked winter the least, it was cold and they tended to get cooped up a lot during that time of year.

Leaves crunching under foot reminded him of where he was and he lifted his head to the trees. They were an array of wondrous colours. Some still bore the green they had from summer but there was still a plethora of oranges, yellows and reds. One was even such a shade that it looked almost pink in the dimming light of dusk. In another week, Central Park would be a sight to see.

Of course, his brother's grumblings were putting a rather annoying damper on the mood.

"Why we even out here Donny? We got yer doohickey so why ain't we headed home? Or better yet, to the roofs. I could use a couple boneheads ta knock right about now."

Donatello sighed, rolling his eyes skyward before turning to his brother. "You didn't have to come, Raph. I'm perfectly capable of going to the junkyard by myself."

"With Fearless going nuts being stuck at home? Ya, I can see how well that conversation'd go."

Donatello tuned his brother out as he did a rather poor impression of Leonardo giving a lecture about topside safety. Frankly, he was sure that Raph had just wanted an excuse to get out of the Lair without getting yelled at. Leo's paranoia increase due to being home with a broken leg wasn't enough for Raph to unexpectedly volunteer to come with him on a simple junkyard run.

"Ya didn't answer my question Donny." Raph said suddenly, giving him a dark glare that looked all the more frightening from being confined in the shadowy frame of his scarf and hat. "What are we doin' out here?"

Don sighed. "You're not the only one that sometimes needs to get out of the Lair Raph." He smirked at the baffled expression his brother started displaying. "Just because I like my lab doesn't mean I don't get sick of the four same walls. I don't always need a reminder that I have to come out."

Raph blinked at him a few times before facing forward again and burying himself further into his scarf and coat.

"Coulda fooled me." he muttered quietly. Don brushed the comment off, he knew his brother well enough to know that it was the temperature talking. Raphael was fond of making a rather large scene each year of how he hated the cold, though sometimes the brainy turtle wondered if that were actually true. He certainly liked snowball fights well enough.

For a while the two walked in silence, winding their way through some of the less travelled paths. Raph had pretty much disappeared into his clothing but Don just did a mental eye roll – he was well aware that the red masked turtle was looking around just as much as he was when he thought his brother wasn't looking. Their nature walk stopped abruptly however, when voices started drifting to them.

The turtles halted, tensing as they strained their ears to catch where the voices were coming from. They determined pretty quickly that whoever was out there was neither moving nor very near, but they kept still for another few moments just the same.

"Are those…kids?" Raph asked, finally daring to move. While it was late and kids generally would be home by now, it wasn't out of the realm of possibility. Plus, most adults didn't squeal like that.

"I…I think so." Don agreed, and started to jog further along the path. He heard Raph's muffled protests but carefully kept going. He rounded a corner and hid himself behind the thick trunk of a low-hanging tree. Raph caught up pretty quickly, announcing his presence to his brother with a low growl.

"What the shell Don-"

"Shh Raph!" he cut in, waving to his sibling to take a look at the clearing. There, at the far edge of the clearing, was a small group of kids playing in one of the largest pile of leaves the turtle had ever seen. Two adults were nearby, laughing along and occasionally straightening the pile when it got too demolished. They were too far to hear anything distinctive but the high pitched squeals of the children as they played had a smile creeping onto Donatello's face.

"Remember when we would do that?" he asked.

"Yeah, Sensei would bring us up and call it stealth trainin'."

"To see how little noise we could make with all the leaves around. Leo was the only one who'd take it seriously. You liked pushing Mike into the piles."

"Like you didn't. We'd all end up in there somehow."

"While Splinter pretended to be disappointed before dumping a bunch of leaves on us."

The two lapsed into silence while they continued to watch, Don found that the small smile wouldn't leave his face. It had always been so fun, running amuck in all those leaves. He hadn't been paying attention, so when Raph suddenly called him he jumped.

"What-?" He got a glimpse of a mischievous smile before he was pushed backward and found his vision full of autumn leaves. Laughter found his ears and he grinned, squirming his way out of the pile and stuffed leaves down his brother's jacket.

"Hey!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hours later, three very confused family members watched as the Hothead and the Brainiac came home smiling and leaving a trail of leaves behind them.


	35. Told You

A/N: Another _actual _drabble sized one for you all. I was feeling a bit mischievous and apparently that translated into picking on my favourite turtle a little. Hehehe, oops. :P

Disclaimer: I own no turtles, unless you count the ones on the awesome t-shirt I have.

* * *

"He's not going to fall for it."

"You just wait, he'll fall for it, you'll see."

"You've pulled this stunt how many times? I'm telling you it's not going to work."

"But that's the brilliance of it; I've never pulled it on _him_. Just have a little faith."

"Yeah, I'll have a little faith that he'll kill you once he figures it out. You shouldn't have messed with-"

"MIKEY!"

Leonardo came out of the kitchen looking none too pleased, obviously fuming silently though the effect of his deadly glare was horribly compromised by the bright yellow paint splat on the top of his head. Remnants slipping down his face didn't help any. Michelangelo had to clamp his hands over his mouth so as not to reveal his and Donatello's hiding spot. Donny, on the other hand, didn't seem sure if he should be amused or displeased, though once he got a good look at his victimised brother's plastron the smile won out.

"He's going to kill you."

"He's gotta find me first. And you _so_ owe me ten bucks."


	36. Farewell, Penelope

A/N: Oh, look! A human's made it into one of my works, wonder how that happened. But anyway, you recall a certain piece of disgruntled furniture, yes? Well, she's baaaack.

Disclaimer: I can claim the crazy furniture maybe, but that's about it.

* * *

The Ape is back, yes, _The_ Ape. I have seen him massacre many of my friends and neighbours; it's a miracle if a path of destruction _isn't_ left in his wake. It might have just been a can storm last time, but I know he's due to break something again soon. And I won't let it be me.

"To the left, yer bangin' me inta the wall ya lame brain!"

"Well if ya were holdin' up yer side I wouldn' hafta drag it, chrome-dome!"

I… I thought they were just kidding when they were talking about the other couch, but… there it is, getting the stuffing knocked out of it by the muscle-heads. Oh! Maybe Monkeyman will break it before they even get it in. His destruction levels always multiply when coupled with mouthy over there.

I must have some telepathic abilities. Ape just dropped his end on his foot. He's now howling and hopping about on one foot, spinning around like some overly large and ugly Jack-in-the-box on a Merry-Go-Round. Children would be traumatized.

"What the shell is going on i-" SMACK

Oh, poor purple. He never stood a chance against the whirling mountain from hell. Red's smirking, going over to help his poor brother up and jeer at the mountain of a monkey. Come love, take a load off and regain your senses. I'll keep you comfy while you recuperate.

I sigh when instead purple just stands and shakes himself, grumbling at the others.

"Hey, is that the new couch?" he says, catching sight of my abandoned replacement. Damn it, still in one piece.

Rude answers while still laughing at Mt. Demolish, who is wobbly getting to his smelly ape feet. "Yeah, April said we could take it. Finally get rid of the lumpy dinosaur."

Oh! I may be older then you, boy, but I am _not _a dinosaur! Your reptilian ass is so getting a spring in it next time you sit down.

And it's not my fault I'm lumpy. You boys never learn… or listen. I whopped you 2 weeks ago and yet you continue on like nothing happened, bouncing, bumping, sloshing and rough-housing. It's your fault my joints are stuck and starting to… to rust. Rust! I'm too young to _rust_!

But of course, they continue on like I'm not even here, ignoring me while admiring the new piece of furniture. They just like her because she's green. I am getting a rather nice view of some backsides though. What? I may be a pull-out but that doesn't mean I can't window shop.

"Alright, c'mon Case," Sharp Tongue says, stretching before turning my way, "let's dump this heap already. I wanna get back in time fer kick-off."

We're dusting off all the insults today aren't we? Well then I won't play nice either.

They surround me and by their power I'm suddenly floating my way towards the door. I may be rusting, I may be lumpy, I may even have a few loose springs, and I realize that my time is up, but I will not be going quietly. They stumble on the stairs and I know my chance has come.

I move with the momentum and smack the two dolts in the head with my backrest, followed not-so-swiftly with a blow to their guts (not where I had been aiming but I'll take what I can get) by my protruding mattress, and to finish them off, I fall squarely onto both their stupid, overly large, man feet. Take that and chew on it.

* * *

A/N: And there goes the overly dramatic, yet very amusing, pull-out. I've enjoyed beating the boys up with the furniture, hehehe. Ah you shall be missed, dear Penelope, you shall be missed.

_TBW's Sister: But, you know, the Foot ninja could pick her up._


	37. Pay Back

A/N: For _RedWritingRebel_ who wished to see a certain turtle in a certain situation (if you're into angst I highly recommend her fic "Nothing Is Unbreakable").

This one isn't my best work I will admit, but hopefully you all will get a kick out of it anyway. Oh, and there's a word (maybe two, I didn't exactly count :P ) that I guess I should warn you about.

Disclaimer: *whistle whistle* What? There's nothing here! :/

* * *

_Why is it dark?_ That was the first question that popped into Michelangelo's mind when he came out of his room. His stomach was demanding food so his goal was the kitchen, but since it was the afternoon he'd expected the lights to be on. Not off. The lights went out at night, or when the power went out, not during the day. But what really set off his 'freaky meter' was that it wasn't just dark, it was pitch black. And quiet. Three older brothers should be making _some_ sort of noise.

"Uh…hello? Guys?" he called, carefully descending the stairs. "Guys?"

There was no answer and he'd made it to the living room. The very quiet, dark living room. Why wasn't there a light on? Even at night they had this little night light thingy they kept on. Okay, yeah, he was a ninja and didn't have much of a problem moving around in the dark but Mike preferred the _shadowy_ cloak when out on the city or when hiding from evil goonies… or during practice. Imaginations go haywire in the dark okay? Speaking of which…

_What was that?_ Mikey squeaked to himself. He could have sworn that he just heard some sort of bumping, and not the kind that was usually heard in the sewers. After a moment of silence he took a deep breath to try and calm himself. _Okay, get a grip Mikey. You're a big turtle. It's just dark, you've been in plenty of dark places. The guys probably just went for a run or something and just forgot I was in my room. Yeah, that's it. Leo's playing drill sergeant again and I got to skip out! Lucky me! So, nothing's wrong here. Just get your green butt to the kitchen and you can turn that light on. Yeah, just get to the kitchen and-_

"Ahhh!" Something just brushed his arm; he _knew_ that something had just brushed his arm! And now there was this eerie heavy breathing seemingly coming from everywhere. And more bumping.

Mikey shivered and stiffly continued on his way, valiantly trying to ignore the disturbing sounds and the presence he felt in the room. Then he stepped in something, something gooey and slimy and totally gross feeling.

"Oh gross, ew ew ewewewewewe!" He started hopping around on one foot, kicking the other out to try and get the gunk off before starting to simply drag his foot on the ground to get it off. Then there was suddenly something pressing against his front.

He froze for a moment then backed up as fast as he could while trying to bat whatever it was away. The pressure went away quickly but the rest of it sure didn't! Whatever it was, it was sticky and cold and wasn't coming off!

Now he was slimed and once he stopped frantically waving his arms around he realized that he didn't exactly know where he was standing anymore. For all he knew he was behind the couch or an inch from the TV. So he stretched his arms out and quickly found a wall to start feeling his way around. The freaky sounds were louder and came more quickly, as if whatever was tormenting him was getting excited and was sloppier because of it – or something. His hand hit a doorknob and relief flooded him. He grabbed it almost too enthusiastically and yanked the door open.

"AHH!"

Eyes. Big, yellow, _glowing_ eyes were hovering in the doorway. Eyes that surely belonged to some freaky turtle-eating grotesque thing that wanted to –

He tripped over something in the dark. The eyes disappeared as his vision filled with what would probably be the ceiling if he could see and he landed with a great squelching sound in another puddle of nasty something.

The orange clad turtle tensed up and didn't dare move. If he moved whatever he was laying in would cover more of him and maybe, just maybe, if he stayed there the doorway monster would think he was dead and leave him be instead of gutting him like a fish and devouring his brain.

Laughter filled the room and it made the turtle screw his eyes shut. Maniacal laughter, relishing in his torment as the Lair demons prepared for the meal of turtle soup and a side dish of –

The lights came on, well the other side of his eyelids got bright all of a sudden anyway.

"Comfy down there bro?"

Michelangelo opened his eyes to find Raphael and Leonardo smirking down at him. He just blinked dumbly a couple of times before slowly grabbing the hand that Leo was offering him.

"You… you guys did this?" he managed after a couple moments, gapping at his siblings. He was the prankster around here! Since when did his brothers do these things? Well, Don did on occasion but Raph and Leo? Usually it was beat-the-snot-out-of or lecture for them.

"I owed you for messing with the teapot and cabinets the other day." Leo explained, still smiling.

"And fer drawin' on my head a couple of weeks ago! Though I gotta say, the honey and barbeque sauce looks good on ya Mikey." Raph added grabbing a piece of gunked up saran wrap from his brother's plastron and waving it in front of his face.

"If you ask me, the best part was him jumping around on one foot trying to get the barbeque sauce off and then of course when he practically jumped out of his shell from the plastic glow-in-the-dark eyes."

Mike turned around to find Donatello by the entertainment centre, his night vision goggles pushed up on his head.

"You were in on it too?" Okay, he had to admit that Leo and Raph had valid reasons, but Donny?

The purple masked turtle shrugged, "Apparently I'm guilty by association from your last stunt. It was either condemnation or cooperation."

Stunned silence filled the room and it stayed that way until Raphael started getting irritated.

"Oh come on, Mikey!" he snapped, "You pull this kind of shit all the time!"

"I know," the youngest replied much too calmly. "and I'm so proud of you guys! Come here, let me give you a big hug!"

Leo and Raph yelped as they dodged their brother and high-tailed it when he came after them again.

"Awe c'mon!" Mikey whined through his maniacal laughing, "Give a turtle some love!"


	38. Splat

A/N: Hello everyone! I have another short one for you today, almost too short actually. :/ I have no clue where this came from and I'd actually thought I'd gone a little crazy until my sister said she found it amusing too. So anyway, … I'll stop talking now.

Disclaimer: ah…...nope.

* * *

Strike. Parry. Crouch, leg sweep. Block. Parry. Strike. Strike. Dodge.

Splat.

Counter strike. Block. Spin, strike. Weave, strike. Dodge. Parry.

Splat.

Parry. Counter strike. Dodge, weave. Strike. Dodge.

Splat.

Block. Parry, counter. Weave.

Splat.

Strike. Block.

Splat.

Parry.

Splat.

Counter strike.

Splat.

Dodge.

Splat.

Strike.

Splat.

"Mikey stop hitting me with spitballs!"


	39. Snow

Disclaimer: I has no turtles ~

* * *

The wind momentarily whipped through and made the pom-pom on the end of his hat dance along with the grand parade in front of him. The snowflakes twirled and spun, gliding majestically as if to an unheard tune and swirled in a tornado like fashion before settling back down. The crisp winter air was wonderfully cool in his nose and lungs and he took in a great breath before tilting his head skywards. Light grey clouds covered the earth's roof, sprinkling the fluffy white snow in droves as if the goal for the day was to lay a 5 foot blanket on the sleepy countryside. How was it that a place could feel so wide open and yet so secret and isolated at the same time?

He stuck his tongue out to catch some of the flakes but got much more than he bargained for when something rammed into the back of his head. He yelped in surprise and quickly turned to find Raphael smirking at him with another projectile at the ready. Guess it served him right when he'd been idly standing in the middle of the field while his brothers were nearby. He ducked as the snowball went flying past and quickly gathered snow to hurl back at him. He'd only fired off a few when he was suddenly flattened onto the ground, barely registering what had happened before snow was being shoved down the back of his coat. He yelped instinctively as the cold flakes made contact with his skin and shell which immediately started to melt with his body heat.

The turtle bucked off the assailing brother and shook out his coat. By the time he was done Michelangelo had already moved on to his next target though he wasn't as successful the second time, since his target had been facing him, and found himself wrestling with Raphael instead. The two of them were making quite the trench in the 2 feet of snow already on the ground.

He rolled his eyes and swiveled his head to find his last sibling, smirking to himself when he did. The last of the turtle brothers seemed to be grumbling as he shook out his toque and simultaneously wiped snow from his shoulders. When he noticed the attention he was getting he offered a smile and came to join his brother.

"Raph decided it would be funny to shake a tree branch off while I was standing under it." Donatello said as a way of explanation.

"And I hate to say it, but they both got me." Leo replied, eyeing his two still wrestling siblings. Donatello tapped his shoulder and drew his attention to a nearby snow bank that had been abandoned from Michelangelo's earlier attempt at getting a snowman going.

"I think a little revenge is in order then, don't you?"

* * *

A/N: Saturday was the first snowfall of the year for me. I like snow. :3

Also, I'm again going to say how awesome you all are. I think my mailbox had a mini-explosion from all the review, fav, and follow notifications in the last week. The support is really appreciated; you've all made a happy and smiley FF author. :3


	40. If He Had a Daughter

A/N: Hello again dear readers! For this one let's fast forward to where the guys are adults and let's assume that there's a few little ones running around shall we? ;)

For _Kashagal and Natures Ruler_ who came up with the awesome ideas, yes I said that in the plural. There is a second that I have yet to write, but it will come!

Disclaimer: I don't own any turtles, but thanks to their creators I'm allowed to have some fun with them. :3

* * *

An array of crashes and bangs had Donatello flinching in his desk chair. No doubt Michelangelo and/or Raphael had broken something again… or it could have been one (or several) of the kids. Sometimes it was hard to distinguish exactly who the adults in the house were.

The pathetic groan of one last piece of poor furniture, appliance, toy, or whatever it was that had been the unfortunate victim, drifted through his bedroom door and had him sighing at the probability that his workload had just tripled. He rubbed at his face then decided to simply go back to what he'd been doing. He could check on the damages later and Leo was probably mediating the situation already.

He'd only managed to scribble down a few of the calculations running through his mind however, when there was a knock at his door. He looked up to find his 8-year-old daughter standing in the doorway, hands behind her back and biting her lower lip as she nervously fidgeted.

"Daddy?"

"Yes, Sweetheart?"

"Um…" the little turtle came further into the room, fidgeting again before looking up at him with big hazel eyes. The fact that her bandana was a bit lop-sided had the corner of his mouth twitching. Sometimes it worked in her favour and made her seem all the more adorable, but other times he felt like he was straightening the thing every half hour. He occasionally wondered if Raphael did it as revenge for often sending his own daughter to remind the red banded turtle of the more unpleasant chores he'd neglected to that point. Raph didn't yell at his daughter and Donatello enjoyed the lack of being growled at whenever possible.

He smiled and straightened the bandana. "What is it, Sweetie?"

"You remember when you said you loved me more then you loved your work?"

Donatello froze the bangs and crashes from earlier returning to his mind. He suddenly feared for his lab.

"Of course I do." He finally responded, leaning his forehead into hers before lightly kissing it and was rewarded with that sweet smile returning to her face. He reached into a desk drawer and pulled out a colouring book and crayons.

"Here, why don't you do some of your pictures?"

"Okay!" She grabbed the book and crayons and bounded to the little desk in the corner, engrossing herself in the colouring within seconds. Donatello on the other hand slipped out the door, quietly shut it behind him, and then bolted towards his sanctuary as if his tail were on fire.


	41. Wounded

A/N: I planned on doing the second to 'If He Had a Daughter' but apparently my mind didn't like that plan. So instead that will be next chapter. This chapter, I will warn you all, is pretty much the opposite of what I usually do for it would seem my brain demands that I be serious once in a while. So yes, no sillies or lightheartedness this time around. In fact, I'm going to warn you that there is a bit of blood, not a lot, but it's still there. I hope you all enjoy the more serious part of my brain.

Disclaimer: Nope, still no turtles.

* * *

He grit his teeth and let out a low hiss. The wound stung and was deep enough to need stitches. Hands clamped to his side the turtle forced himself to move. It wouldn't be good to stay here, here where he was alone with Foot searching nearby. To his feet and to the roof's ledge. Just make it to a manhole, if he could just make it to a manhole and the sewers… then it would be safe to sit.

With his free hand he vaulted over the ledge to the building's fire escape, flinching as he felt his sliced flesh stretch and move. A stumble on the landing, a loud clang as plastron hit railing. He bit down on his lip to keep from groaning. Deep breathe and keep pressure on the wound.

Quiet snatches of Japanese made it to his ears along with the padded footsteps that could only belong to a ninja. The Foot had heard. Got to keep moving.

He gathered his strength and continued down the stairs as fast as he feasibly could, hesitating slightly when he reached the bottom. Jumping down to the ground wouldn't be a good idea, not with how the wound pulled with a simple vault. The Foot getting closer didn't leave him time to think up much of an alternative option however. He climbed down the ladder with one hand as far as he could before simply dropping the rest of the way. His side didn't appreciate it.

A shout brought his attention back up to the roof where he found a ninja pointing down at him as the man called back to his buddies. Crap.

Adrenaline surged and he pushed back the thoughts of his wound to sprint down the alley and round the corner. Another corner, and another, barely pausing to check a street before crossing it, he must have run several blocks before he stopped for breath.

He bent over, greedily sucking in the air his lungs so demanded and hissed again as the angry stab wound reared its head once more. Stinging was no longer efficient in describing it, the thing was on fire and made him feel as if he had a gaping hole in his side. Well, in a sense he did. Fresh blood was welling up and spilling over to slip down and wet more of his side, flowing steadily as if to taunt and remind him of his mistake. The simple mistake of losing himself in his activities and not paying enough attention to the surroundings, he was doomed to more than a few lectures later. As long as he got home, at this rate he wouldn't make it there. He was starting to get dizzy; probably from blood loss.

_Keep pressure on the wound_, he reminded himself and with that slipped off his bandana. The tender flesh protested the new sensation as he pressed the fabric to his side. He ignored it and started slowly forward, staying close to the wall in case he needed the support. To his tired relief, there was a manhole cover around the next corner.

His arm shook as he struggled to move the heavy lid and ended up needing both hands, but he managed and lowered himself onto the ladder. He wrapped a knee around one of the rungs, hooked the opposite foot on another, and held onto an unsoiled part of his mask with his mouth. His arms shook again as he tried to close the lid. It was taking too much effort. He only managed a couple inches before he had to stop. Leaning his head on the rung in front of him, the turtle closed his eyes and willed away the tremors that wanted to take his legs.

Panic flared across his gut, fearing that he wouldn't be able to close it. Blood loss and exhaustion had obviously sapped much of his strength and an open lid meant a used lid. To the Foot, that meant turtle. If they found the open lid, they would find him. Find him clinging to a ladder, barely able to keep himself up. He couldn't fight like this, not in this condition.

He swallowed hard and took a shuddering breath. No. He would not be found like this, pathetic and shaking. He raised his head with determination and grabbed the unyielding metal disc. Tensing, he yanked with all his might and it finally slid back into place. He had to quickly grab for the ladder before he lost his balance but his bloodied hand slipped from the rung to send him swaying, straining his other shoulder as it took the extra weight. Another few attempts and the slick hand finally found purchase. On unsteady legs, he made it down the ladder.

He collapsed against the wall and slid down to his bottom, almost sluggishly applying the mask back to his side, and finally felt safe enough to pull out his phone.


	42. If He Had a Kid

A/N: The 2nd of _Kashagal and Natures Ruler_'s ideas. For this the same assumptions as 'If He Had a Daughter...' apply. Enjoy! :)

Disclaimer: I own no turtles.

* * *

The little turtle's snout scrunched as the green mountain on the couch let out a particularly loud snore. It sounded like something had caught in his throat, twice, before any actual air came out of her father's mouth. It was really loud, and sounded funny. Her uncles didn't sound like that, so why did her dad? Right now she wished he'd made it to bed instead of only making to the couch, it was _really _hard to hear the t.v. and it was a new episode!

Another snort-snore ripped through her home and the small turtle girl scrunched her face into a pout before turning around to glare at her father. He took no notice and simply kept snoring, even when she marched her way up to his side.

After several minutes of her best glare and no results she switched methods and started poking him in the face instead. "Daddy, you're too loud!"

The noise stopped as he mumbled something and turned his face to the couch. Then kept on snoring.

"_Dad_!" Another persistent poke on the cheek, another mumble, her hand swatted away, and then his body turned to match his head.

She pouted, grumbling at her father and fidgeted. He was being too loud! An idea suddenly struck her, something uncle Mikey had told her about earlier that day. Right now seemed like the perfect time to try it out. Smiling to herself, the little one scurried off to the kitchen to get what she needed.

After 10 minutes of struggling with chairs and the fridge, she finally emerged from the kitchen with her prize. Shaking the container as she went, the young turtle marched back up to her still loudly slumbering father. He hadn't really moved at all, but that suited her just fine.

Off came the cap and out came the whip cream. She made a nice big swirly on his cheek, like the ones she saw on ice cream commercials. Even as she finished the big turtle hadn't woken up, barely moved more than to wrinkle his snout a couple times. She put the canister on the coffee table and tried her best not to giggle. She needed something to tickle him with now. But no matter where she looked she couldn't find a feather. Uncle Donny had everything! How come he didn't have a feather lying around? She eventually settled on using one of the tails to her father's mask, which he still had on.

She carefully grabbed part of the red material and brought it up to her father's face, lightly waving it back and forth just above the whip cream pile. A little giggle escaped her when he tried batting it away, getting a bit of the cream on his hand when he did. But that's all he did before settling back again. She repeated the brushing, but this time made a buzzing sound near his ear and started giggling uncontrollably when she got the reaction she was looking for.

Raphael's hand sprung up, smacking himself in the cheek to send whip cream all over and giving himself a wakeup call at the same time. He jerked awake, ready to face the unknown enemy, then realized that there was something on his hand and something cool and his face. He blinked dumbly at his digits a few times, slowly flexing his fingers as if they were sore. His face twisted into a silent snarl and was about to holler his baby brother's name when he registered the high-pitch squealing to his left.

There on the floor was his daughter, attempting to hold her stomach and cup her face simultaneously, giggling to high heaven like she'd just watched the funniest thing on the planet. A smirk pulled at his lips.

"Oh, yer the wise guy today are ya? Well ya better run then kid!"

She squealed in delight and took off, chased by her father as he let out a fake roar.


	43. Decorating the Tree

Disclaimer: I have them on my wish list, but it is a present I doubt I'll be getting from Santa. :/

* * *

The fire danced merrily from its confines in the fireplace, adding its soft glow to the few lamps they had on in the living room. Christmas music was playing quietly in the background and outside Mother Nature was having her hand in creating the cozy atmosphere, sending generous amounts of fluffy snowflakes to lazily float their way past the windows. The brilliance of swirling flakes on the inky winter night backdrop was mesmerizing.

Master Splinter was sitting in the old rocking chair, a small warm smile on his face as he watched his sons decorating the Christmas tree Raphael and Casey had brought into the farmhouse just yesterday. Raph was helping Don as he meticulously wrapped the pine branches with lights and tinsel while Mikey was bouncing back and forth between tree and boxes, popping up with something different each time. Christmas balls, candy canes, decorative snowflakes, a miniature reindeer ornament, a tiny little train, it didn't matter; if it looked festive and was small enough it was stuck on the tree with an overabundance of enthusiasm. Leonardo lounged on the couch sipping at his hot chocolate and, like his sensei, was content with watching his bickering siblings.

He loved this time of year, a time for family, friends, and enjoying each other's company. Cracking jokes at each other while they ate, opened presents, chatted, or played some simple game. As the eldest turtle looked over his family he was absolutely filled with, for a lack of a better term, warm fuzzies and a smile crept onto his face in which he hid behind his mug.

"Do ya hafta make sure every branch has lights on it Donny? You realize ya don't need ta measure in between the d –uh, freakin' things." Raph complained, hastily checking his language in front of his sensei. He'd started complaining about being a holding rack 5 minutes after he'd started helping and yet, 15 minutes later, he was still doing the same job.

"You're exaggerating Raph, I know for a fact that there are several of the smaller branches that don't have lights."

"Ya know w-"

"Dude!" Mikey suddenly exclaimed. "We still have these things?"

He was holding up a small wooden ornament that looked like some sort of crude bear sitting on its hind legs with the string wrapped around its middle. After a moment Leo recognised it as something made by Don when they were maybe 8. That Christmas they'd all made Master Splinter ornaments out of a good chunk of wood that they'd found. Of course it hadn't been much of a surprise for their father since he'd supervised the whittling but he'd seemed to like them nonetheless. The bear was actually supposed to be Santa.

"Of course we do Michelangelo; I keep anything my sons have made me."

Raphael snorted at the little 'Santa', craning his neck to see it better. "Ya still suck at woodwork Don."

"Hey, mine looks better then Mikey's! His looks like an octopus."

"It's not an octopus!"

Leo's smile widen and he supressed his chuckle. None of them had been especially talented in whittling at the time. April and Casey came through the door at that time and he looked over to find the both of them totting several bags. He went to get up and help but April immediately waved him back.

"Presents Leo," she said smiling at him, "You're not allowed to peek." She cast a glance at the others in the room before sneaking her way up the stairs, Casey following after.

A squawk grabbed Leo's attention and he looked around in time for his baby brother to land in his lap.

"Yer not supposed ta fall over the box knucklehead." Raph had abandoned the last of the lights and smugly had another of the wooden ornaments in hand. If the eldest turtle had to guess, he'd say that they'd been 'playing' tug-of-war with it, like they often did the remote.

"Well it was either you or me Raphy, and I don't think the box could survive your foot." Mikey quipped, grinning mischievously, before turning his head up.

"You gunna decorate the tree with us Leo?"

"If sitting means I have brothers falling on me then I guess I better." he replied. Mikey's grin widened and in a second he had another ornament, placing it on a higher branch by perching on Donatello's shell. Leo smiled and shook his head, sharing a glance with Master Splinter as he joined in the chaos.

* * *

A/N: Don't fret readers, I have not forgotten about the requests for 'Wounded', I have it mainly written I'm just tweaking it still. Plus, tomorrow's Christmas, what can I say? The mood hit me. I hope you all have a Merry Christmas/Hanukah/Kwanzaa/Yule/any-other-December-holiday-I've-missed. Happy Holidays. :)


	44. Wounded pt2

A/N: I meant it to be an ambiguous one-shot type thing, so you can imagine my surprise when _multiple_ people asked me for a second part. And well, I can't exactly say no to that now can I? ;) So here it is dear readers, part two of 'Wounded', though I'm not sure how successful I was this time. I'm _pretty_ sure my silly side invaded at least a bit and… I got a pinch long again. Oops.

~'Tis the season to be jolly, fulalalala, lalalala…~

Disclaimer: No matter what I do, I still don't own 'um.

* * *

The sigh that escaped him was much too casual for the situation, but he enjoyed the momentary relief and normalcy it brought. Thank the heavens that, despite his blurring vision, he'd hit the right speed-dial. If he'd hit the wrong one… well, he might have been unconscious before he could get a word in.

The injured turtle leaned his head back against the wall and relished in the cool sensation spreading across his skin. The pain had ebbed to its previous stinging, letting him collect himself a little better. Deep breath, wince when it's too deep. He shifted, trying to find a more comfortable position but stopped when the movements just succeeded at pulling at his wound instead.

He was tired, and sore and _really_ just wanted to curl up in his bed at that moment. The thought had rarely seemed so good. His eyes fluttered closed and he took a measured breath, relaxing to a degree despite the dank environment. Sleep really did sound good…

No. Stay awake. Had to stay awake. He blinked furiously and sat a little straighter, re-firming his grip on the mask that hadn't-been-so-pressed to his side. The blood flow had greatly slowed which was a relief but the sheer amount soaked into the material, coupled with the state of his senses, he could admit to himself, worried him. How long had he been bleeding before he thought to properly staunch the flow? How far had he run, encouraging the blood-loss with adrenaline and a quickened heart-rate?

Scrapping nearby snapped the turtle's head towards the manhole. Muffled talking, some sort of scuffling, the manhole cover jiggled. No. No, no no no no! They can't have found him, they couldn't have! Panic clawed at his throat and had him struggling back to his feet all the while the tones of voice above him became more forceful. Mouth pulled back with the effort, he made it upright but stumbled before gaining his balance. It took but a moment to register the slick under his foot and experimentally move the limb back and forth. Blood. His blood. Had to be.

He'd left a trail.

The sound of the lid lifting jolted the turtle into motion, stumbling again before attempting a stiff jog.

"-down there!"

"- up on the roof-"

"- blood t-"

"-behind the dumpst-"

The lid slammed shut, muffling the voices once more. But it didn't matter. Obviously some of them at least thought he was down here. That was enough for him, got to keep moving.

The stiff jog soon turned into more of an aggrieved limp. Pain had been reawakened and the muscles around the wound were tensing. He had to stop and catch his breath, lean against the wall and close his eyes against the onslaught of dizziness.

Too soon came the sloshing footsteps and he was forced to move again. Can't be caught. Had to get away. His brothers were coming; he just had to endure long enough.

Debris caught the turtle's foot causing him to stumble for a third time that night. He stayed on his feet but careened into the wall. His shoulder screamed at him, making him realize he just smacked the one he strained earlier.

"We know yer around here somewhere freak! Come out, come out wherever ya are!"

Purple Dragons? Really? He could have sworn it was just the Foot that he'd happened upon. Maybe he'd messed up a deal between the two or something.

"Lookie what I found boys! Looks like the freak could use a rest, maybe we should help 'em find a nice spot."

The smug punk's voice halted the turtle in his shaky steps as light abruptly pooled around his feet. He looked over his shoulder and could barely make out the figures of several men behind the glare of the flashlight. Tonight just wasn't his night.

He couldn't fully explain what happened next, one minute he was shielding his eye from the light the next he had a fist rammed into his cheek and found himself on the sewer floor.

Pounding cheek, flaring shoulder, fuzzy head, sore hip from how he landed, and his side which had been on fire again not so long ago was now curiously starting to go numb. Not good.

A foot came out of the dark and by some miracle he managed to catch it before it plowed into his gut, heaving a leg up sent the guy into the sewer water. A hit to the jaw had his head snapping back and he sent an instinctive kick in response. It caught nothing but air. Snickering from the others as another couple hits landed on his shell. Wrenched up an elbow, hit something, grunt and a thump as a guy kissed concrete. Another blow to the head and stars exploded in his vision.

Couldn't see properly anymore, disoriented, everything just seemed fuzzy. Aware of movement around him but that's about it. He tensed for the blows that were sure to come while trying to gather his wits about him. No blows came, but still there was movement… what…?

"Geez, Donny." The familiar voice helped and he focused on it, blinking several times until he found Raphael frowning down at him. "What'd ya do? Fall on someone's katana?"

"You would know." Another voice snickered.

"That was only once! And we were kids!"

"Not the time guys, let's just get Donny home alright? Though you have to admit Raph, you were lucky I was still training with bokken* at the time."

"Ah shut it."

Donatello could only smile as he was lifted back to his feet, feeling rather like a battered sack of potatoes as his brothers supported and navigated him around fallen goons. It didn't really matter though, soon enough he'd be curled up in his wonderfully cozy bed.

"You're not getting off the hook that easy." Oops, had he said something aloud? "Sensei's going to have to look you over and you're still going to have to explain why you left alone tonight, without your weapon I might add, when you were fully aware of the recent increase in Foot activity, _Donatello_."

Well crap.

* * *

*I believe means 'wooden sword(s)' in Japanese, though if I'm wrong you can feel free to correct me – I'm exceptionally far from knowing the language.

A/N: I hope everyone's enjoying their holidays. ;)


	45. April and the Tin Knigt

A/N: Sorry for the wait, to put it simply being ill makes me lazy.

This is in response to a challenge issued to me. I squirmed the entire time but I still did it. More later.

Disclaimer: There's only a quarter serving of turtle in this one, it doesn't mean I'm hiding the rest of them though.

* * *

"You're looking quite lovely today, Miss O'Neil." His voice was a low purr and it sent pleasant shivers down her spine as she turned to face him.

"I thought I told you not to be so formal," she playfully chastised, smiling coyly as she lightly embraced his waist and started fingering the sash. "And where have you been all day? It's not like you to be late."

He wrapped a solid am around her waist and delicately brushed her cheek with his fingers. "Forgive me for running late. I had some urgent business that needed my attention and your… _friends_ weren't making it any easier for me."

"Oh," she pouted, cupping his face plate and rubbing her thumb back and forth, "did Donny hack into your computer systems again? He likes making things difficult for your techies…"

"Hmm, quite." He quietly agreed, leaning forward so the cool metal of his helmet met her forehead.

"Or did Raph get a hold of another of your robots and go on a little joy ride again?" she asked quietly with another smile, moving her arms so they encircled his neck instead. "I might have to talk to those boys."

He made a small huffing sound then adjusted the piece of plate mail that was jabbing him in the ribs. His attention momentarily shifted as he dealt with the annoying object that was preventing him from holding April comfortably before returning to her.

"But if you did that, then you wouldn't be here with me now would you?"

"Mm." was her only reply, moving her hands to remove his face plate and look into those deep, dark eyes. She… she just couldn't help it anymore.

"Why am I supposed to be in love with Shredder again?" April demanded, hand on her hip and gesturing at Casey who was decked out in his 'masterfully crafted' tinfoil suit. It crinkled as he shifted uncomfortably.

Michelangelo stared at the pair from his seat on the floor, his extensive play in hand and looking as though he thought the answer should have been obvious.

"It's one of those bitter love/hate things. You know, angry love?"

"Michelangelo, the maniac blew up my store and has tried killing my loved ones on multiple occasions."

Mikey just blinked a few times, keeping silent for so long April though that he might not answer.

"Just humour me. It'll make more sense in the Delta Quadrant."

* * *

A/N cont'd: Iron Lass challenged me to do an "AprilXShredder romance in one short piece". Sorry to those who enjoy the coupling but I just don't understand it, plus it doesn't help that I'm not much of a romance author. This was the only way it would compute in my brain. :/ While I generally love getting requests and challenges this has made me realize I haven't said much on the topic. So, for future reference please don't ask anything of me that contains torture, steamy romance scenes between improbable couplings, or incest. They freak me out and/or make me squirm. .

_TBW's sister: They are untrue to the turtle-verse!_

For someone who does not watch much turtles she is oddly obsessed with the canon. :/


	46. Tag You're It

Disclaimer: I own no turtles (or cats for that matter) and I'm running out of different ways to say it.

* * *

Raphael stared at his opposition, narrowed his eyes in deadly annoyance. He _would not_ allow this, this _violation_ of his space to continue.

"Down." he demanded darkly, sternly and stiffly pointing at the ground to cement the command. The order was ignored as the little intruder instead cocked his head to the side and just stared right back.

"Down!" he repeated more insistently, fighting the automatic tensing of muscles. Again, the command was ignored.

"Get off my night stand ya little fuzz ball!" Raph came forward to shoo the cat and Klunk finally listened, jumping from the upturned crate to land on the floor. How Mikey's annoying cat managed to find ways into locked and bared rooms he'd never know, and frankly he didn't really care. As long as the puff ball stayed out of his room that is.

He reached for Klunk so he could drop him outside but the cat dodged him, wiggling away to freedom and leading the turtle on a wild goose chase around his own room. After several minutes they were back where they started, Klunk perched on the floor between nightstand and hammock and Raph between the cat and the door.

Raph growled, Klunk letting out meow in response before turning and leaping onto the hammock.

"Oh no you don't you little-!"

Klunk slipped, his little feet sliding through the ropes before Raph reached him and halting the turtle in his tracks. Raphael found himself seemingly entranced at the sight of his brother's cat attempting to remove himself from his hammock without success. Each time he'd get a leg or two free another would slip into a hole and he'd be right back where he started. Purchase, slip, purchase, slip, purchase, slip. Klunk seemed to be getting more and more annoyed with it, if the sharp mewing and later hissing were any clue.

Raph finally regained his senses and sighed, shaking his head and fighting of the smirk before reaching for the cat again.

"Yer just as bad as Mikey, stay still fur ball."

This time Klunk listened.


	47. Paratroopers

A/N: I'm _really_ sorry for the long absence; I think my creative mind decided to take a nap the last couple weeks. I thank my sister for waking it back up. I have a couple ideas in mind, along with a few prompts to work on, so hopefully I won't keep anyone waiting too long for the next one.

Disclaimer: Alas, again, I don't own any TMNT.

* * *

"Look out below!"

Leonardo sighed, not for the first time, as his brother's figurine landed on his head. "Mikey, can't you find a better place to launch your troops from?"

"This _is_ the best place!" Mikey replied, jumping over the landing's railing so he could collect his toys, "Paratroopers need height! A jump from a foot up isn't a jump, it's a splat!"

Leo sighed again, his brother enthusiastically throwing all 3 plastic soldiers over the railing once more, and decided it was best not to pay him much mind. It's not like he could blow something up with them, at most he could get hit a few more times and have a bruise on his head.

"Man over board!"

"You realize that's more fitting of someone falling off a ship then a paratrooper." Don said absently, eyes still glued to the gadget he was working on.

"It still works. They're falling out of an airplane aren't they?"

Don went on to explain that it wasn't really the same because of this and that but Leo doubted Mikey was listening as the troops were launched again and he watched as they floated down to various parts of the room.

"My sons, where is-" Master Splinter came out of the kitchen but was cut off by a rather unexpected wet 'plop'. The aged rat looked down to find a tiny white parachute deflating and a little green man taking a bath in his tea. "Michelangelo…"

"Sorry Sensei!"


	48. If He Had a Child

A/N: Another 'If He Had a…'. Originally I was just going to do the two, since they were based off a reviewer's ideas, but a few people asked if I was going to do any more of them and _NataljaMenethil_ also had a suggestion that got my imagination going. So, here ya go. Same assumptions apply.

Disclaimer: I can make up some kids but I still didn't make up the adults.

* * *

"LEO COME GET YER KID!"

Leonardo wasn't sure if he should be chuckling or sighing. He knew exactly why Raphael was yelling, knew exactly _who_ was tormenting his brother. And that was exactly the problem. Should he be prepared to be exasperated, or to contain laughter?

The blue clad turtle came out of his room and leaned over the banister, looking down into the living room. There his brother stood with a precious bundle under one arm as if the little body was no more than a sack of flour. He was definitely peeved but for a minute Leo wasn't exactly sure what his son could have possibly done this time, as the room looked perfectly normal.

"What's the matter Raph?"

"He," Raph ground out, identifying who he was talking about by hefting the turtle tot onto his shoulder, plastron up, and making the boy burst into a fit of giggles, "needs your attention."

Leo schooled his features to keep himself from laughing, playing it innocent as he asked, "What do you mean? You seem to be keeping him entertained just fine. You two haven't even broken the coffee table yet."

It was even harder not to laugh when Raph's features went from annoyance to an obvious 'I'm-trying-really-hard-not-to-yell-again' face, which looked vaguely like a cross between him being constipated and that angry cartoon where steam comes out the ears.

"Yeah Uncle Raphy! We haven't even broken the coffee table yet!" The little one had managed to flip himself, grinning mischievously as he tugged on his uncle's bandana tails.

"Ow! Don't do that!" Raph barked as the band snapped back and hastily retrieved the boy from his shoulder in favour of holding him at arms' length. "And - don't call me 'Raphy'." he added, checking his tone part-way.

Leo's son swung his legs up and hooked them on Raphael's arms before stretching a foot out to lightly bop his uncle on the nose.

"Tag, you're it!" He hoisted himself up and over his head, breaking his uncle's hold and landing on the floor with both feet before shooting off across the room.

It's one thing to watch Mikey being chased by Raph, it's another to watch the red masked turtle running around the room after a little boy. Since the larger turtle wasn't in a playful mood however it didn't last long enough for the child's father to protest in any kind of fashion.

"Here." Raph said as he shoved his nephew into the leader's face.

"Hi dad." Big smile like he'd done nothing wrong. Leo tried not to smile, smiling would approve of the boy's behaviour towards his uncle, and it was obvious now that Raph really wasn't in the mood for silly antics at the moment.

"If I didn't know any better, I woulda thought he was Mikey's." Raph quietly grumbled as he passed.

It was true, sometimes Leo himself thought the same thing. The little turtle boy was full of energy, always jumping around and grinning not unlike Michelangelo. Sometimes he even helped the youngest adult in pulling pranks. Leo started back up the stairs with his boy on his side so the little troublemaker wouldn't scamper after his uncle.

Back in his room, he set his son down and gave him a stern look. "Hibiki, we've talked about you bugging your uncles."

"I wasn't _bugging_ him -" the smaller turtle started but quickly changed his line of argument at his father's look, "okay, but I had a good reason!"

"And that would be?"

"He was being all grumpy again!"

"So you thought you'd annoy him?"

"He wasn't supposed to get annoyed, he was supposed to smile!" he pouted and crossed his arms, as if by getting annoyed Raphael had ruined a perfectly good game.

Leo sighed and looked at his son fondly, "There's a time and a place little one. Trying to cheer someone up is admirable, but sometimes it's better to leave the big grumpy bear alone."

"Is that why Uncle Donny didn't yell at Uncle Raph when he had to fix his bike after it was driven into a tree?

The older turtle blinked, apparently his son was more perceptive then he'd given the 7-year-old credit for, he'd been sure that the kids all thought that Uncle Raph's motorcycle had fought off some sort of sewer monster, if they even knew about it. "Something like that."

Hibiki was still pouting but his brows furrowed in obvious thought. "So I should leave Uncle Raph alone?"

"For a little while, just until he feels better. Why don't you find your cousins and do something quiet until then? Maybe hide and seek or a board game?"

Again the boy looked thoughtful but a moment later said, "Okay" and trotted out the door.

Leo sighed and momentarily stared at the spot his son had disappeared, a soft smirk on his face. He shook his head, re-arranging the candles he still had on the floor and resumed his interrupted meditation session.

After a few minutes his meditation was interrupted again as his ears picked up a peculiar scuffing sound. He opened his eyes and looked toward his partially closed door, it sounded as if something was being dragged, and whatever was making the noise was getting closer. First came part of a little carapace, then a leg and the back of a small head.

Hibiki emerged into the room dragging a mat after him and slowly made his way over to his father's side, careful to nudge any candles out of his path. Leo quirked a brow as his son finally dropped the mat beside him and sat down.

The little turtle looked up and smiled, "You said something quiet didn't you?"

* * *

A/N cont'd: I kinda feel like I have to create one for Mikey now, but I have no ideas for that. :/ If anyone has some ideas that they'd like to share then feel free but otherwise the 'If He Had a...'s will probably stop at this.

Oh, also: I named the kid 'Hibiki' which means 'echo' (at least according to the site I was looking at and I thought the name fit), but geez it took me forever to pick. There's a reason I didn't actually name the other two but I felt I couldn't avoid it this time.


	49. They Never Listen

A/N: Thank you all for the suggestions, they're oh so lovely and have gotten my imagination going, but I've promised myself that I'd get a couple challenges done before going on to more turtle kids snippets. So, here's one of two from _The Light of Reason_: Have Casey teach April a lesson instead of the other way around.

Disclaimer: April and Casey are not mine and probably never will be.

* * *

Their mittens were on the floor again, innocently sitting there soaking up slush that was _still_ mucking up the hardwood. Why don't boys ever listen? She couldn't count how many times she'd told Michelangelo and Raphael to put their mittens on before going out. It was ridiculous; she was starting to feel like their mother. It was winter and the farmhouse saw plenty more snow then the city did, it was common sense to put gloves or mitts on when going out. They didn't seem to have any trouble with the concept back in the city, but apparently two certain turtles suddenly got very forgetful once in the country.

"Why don't they ever listen?" April asked the room, despite Casey being the only one within earshot.

"Hm?" he grunted from the living room chair, barely turning his head toward her as he kept his eyes glued to the t.v.

"Raph and Mikey." she clarified, bending down to save the boys' gloves from drowning in the melting snow and brushing off what she could. "Even if I tell them a second before they go out, they _never_ put their mittens on. They leave them behind and come back after 10 minutes to get them or come back in later almost frostbitten. I swear they're going to lose some fingers one of these days and they don't have that many to begin with."

Casey just shrugged and turned his head back. "They're teenagers, they don't wear that stuff."

"Teenage boys wear gloves, and the guys wear them back in the city without being told."

"Oh yeah? How many have ya seen? When I was a teenager I didn't wear any unless Ma threw 'em out the door at me. And in the city it convers 'em up. No one's gunna see 'em out here."

"Leo and Don don't need reminding."

"Look, if yer that worried about it, jus' throw them at 'em next time."

"What would that do?"

"Jus' throw 'em, trust me. They got Leo fer a brother, nagging's not goin' to do nothin'."

April leaned back for a moment, considering what Casey had told her. 'Just throw them.' Well, it would certainly get the point across. Green eyes found the slushed floor again, looking over the wet blobs as they made themselves at home in the entryway, some globs even trailing into the living room and kitchen. Casey told her that he'd mop it up and yet, two hours later, he was watching the hockey game. Actions speak louder than words huh? With that April went to the closet, grabbed the mop and returned to the living room. She then went up to Casey, blocked his view of the television, and dropped the mop into Casey's lap before leaving again. It was very satisfying to hear him groan and scrape himself out of the chair.


	50. You Forgot Your Safety Goggles

A/N: 2nd of the challenges from _The Light of Reason_; Have someone unlikely take up inventing and then Don freaks over it.

Um, I think to a degree that this one could be classified as a 'crack-fic', I'm not completely sure on that though. *shrug* Oh well, enjoy!

Disclaimer: I see no magical legal papers saying I'm the rightful owner anywhere, so I guess they aren't really mine.

* * *

He simply could not believe what he was seeing, but no amount of blinking cleared the horrifying and depressing scene. Donatello stood transfixed in the door to his lab, gazing wide eyed at the condition of it. His precious sanctuary was half demolished. Half of the room was how it should look but the other definitely wasn't. Part of his neatly piled paper stack was in its proper place but the rest of it had been flung about the floor, his desks, lying on his keyboard, there was even a sheet stuffed in a beaker. His projects had most assuredly been tampered with; some looked just plain broken while others looked like they'd been scavenged to build others in which he could not identify. Heck, the game station that Mikey broke was in more pieces then he'd remembered leaving it in. There were even suspicious looking splats decorating the place.

None of that was the main reason behind the turtle's inability to move, however. There in the middle, almost as if he were the barrier between destruction and order, stood Master Splinter. The aged rat had his back to the door and was fiddling with something that Donatello couldn't see and even as he watched his sensei reached out and grabbed a few chemicals. There was an odd spluttering sound and a little puff of smoke before something popped, making Donatello jump.

"Too much…" Master Splinter sighed.

"Sensei?" Donny finally sputtered in astonishment.

"Ah Donatello," the ninja master replied, turning his head and acknowledging the turtle with a nod, "Good morning my son, how did you sleep?"

Donatello didn't answer for a moment, trying to digestion the oddness of Sensei asking him such an ordinary question while mixing potentially harmful chemicals as if he were making breakfast. "Um, fine. Sensei, what exactly are you doing?"

"Finishing some of your experiments my son. You and your brothers have been very busy dealing with the Foot and Purple Dragons as of late, so I took the liberty of helping your work along." He gestured towards the 'finished' experiments, that is to say the scavenged and unidentifiable projects, before starting to rummage in the chemical cabinet.

"Oh, uh, y-you didn't have to do that Sensei. I would've gotten around to them." Donny said trying not to sound rude but fearing for his work. Master Splinter experimenting? His father didn't even understand how to use the Battle Shell's remote!

"Nonsense Donatello, you do so much to enrich the lives of your family it is only right that one of us help you once in a while." He threw a couple chemicals together, frowning when the mixture turned a sickly mottled blue colour then whisked over to the computer. "Besides, there is only so much that can occupy my time down here." He tapped a few keys and frowned again when the machine refused to give up its secrets.

"Well, thank you, Sensei. Um, while I do appreciate the -"

"Where do you keep your hydrogen sulfide my son?" Splinter asked, scrutinizing a piece of paper and a nearby gadget before disregarding the paper altogether and shuffling to the other side of the room.

"Why do you need -?"

"Ah, here it is!" Master Splinter set down a beaker half filled with liquid that Donatello knew for a fact wasn't hydrogen sulfide before whisking to the other side of the room again.

"Uh Sensei, this isn't -"

"Where are the spare bolts?"

Donny didn't have time to answer as the rat flew by again, barely managing to save the beaker from being tackled by flying bolts of varying sizes.

"Sensei -"

More chemical mixing before Donny had to save some wires from getting splashed.

"Sensei -"

"No, no that's not right."

Saved the toaster from eating bolts, took loose wires back out of his half built heating assembly, caught a screwdriver before it flew into a spare viewing screen, and his heart leaped into his throat when he saw what chemicals his father was about to mix.

"No father, that'll explode!"

Donatello jerked, breathing rapidly and blinking furiously. It took him a moment to realize that he was sitting in his computer chair, facing his perfectly intact desk. His papers weren't thrown around, his projects were all just as he'd left them, there was a blanket wedged between him and the chair…

"My son." Donny swivelled and found Master Splinter at the door, a perplexed look on his face and his hand hovering by the light switch. "Please tell me you were not so foolish as too rig the light switch."

* * *

A/N: Holy crap, have I _really_ written 50 of these things? o.O Huh... I guess time really does fly...


	51. If He Had a Son

A/N: Hello once again lovely readers! I'm terribly, terribly sorry for the long wait. Life got a little… distracting. Anyway, I managed to get Michelangelo to cooperate, so – it's Mikey's turn! You all know the drill by now I'm sure. ;)

Disclaimer: The child? Sure. The adult? No, unfortunately.

* * *

"Oh no you don't!" Very quickly Michelangelo picked up the two-year-old turtle tyke before he could stick the wires attached to the t.v. in his mouth. "I don't think those taste very good little dude."

The baby gurgled at him and stretched an arm out to grab at his elbow pad.

"That won't taste any better."

A squeal and a tiny palm started bopping the inside of his elbow.

Mikey chuckled, "Nope, still won't taste good little dude."

The baby gurgled at him again, smiling before his tiny face scrunched up suddenly. The little guy continued to make odd faces for a couple minutes, looking uncomfortable, until he finally just picked one that looked as though his father had just taken a toy from him.

"Gwoo!" he declared, bopping his father once again and starting to fuss.

"Aw, it's alright Wally, Daddy's right here. What's up? You need your bottle?" Mikey made faces of his own but when that didn't work he snuggled the tot instead, trying to prevent what was soon to be tears, and got a whiff at the same time. "Phew! Someone needs his diaper changed!"

He quickly assembled what was needed and set up camp on the living room floor. Wally struggled, not enjoying being on his shell, and succeeded in getting a few harmless kicks on Mikey's arms. When the diaper was opened Mikey reeled back.

"Phew! That's a stinker!" He refrained from saying anything else but had to hold his nose a moment before continuing on. Once the diaper was completely off the little guy immediately stopped fussing and in the time it took Michelangelo to set the dirty diaper aside the tot had already crawled several feet away towards the coffee table.

"Slow down little dude! You forgot your monkey suit!"

Wally squawked in protest as he was lifted and set back on the blanket to be re-dressed. Once the tot was all set Mikey cleaned-up, stuffing things back in the baby bag before having to pull Wally away from a hissing Klunk and then proceeded to dispose of the dirty diaper, holding it all the way to the kitchen at arm's length as if it were a bomb about to go off. When he came back the gadget that Donatello had left on the coffee table was on the ground and in a couple pieces, a book was lying open with a few pages torn out and speedster Wally Clark Hamato was going for the television wires again. The kid toys on the floor were exactly where Mikey had left them a few hours ago.

"Ah, ah ah!" Mikey tutted, hastily scooping up his son. "You don't wanna play with those Wally, they zap! Lookie at all these things!" Mikey brought him over to the _actual_ toys and sat down, scooping up a purple, pink and green ball. "See? Pretty colours." He shook it a little in front of the infant before the boy took it.

"Ba, ba, ba!" he said, shaking it up and down enthusiastically.

Mike smiled. "That's right Wally, it's a ball. Ain't it fun?"

The small turtle lifted the ball over his head, holding it there a moment with a big smile as he wiggled his feet. Mikey smiled back, then the little boy squealed and threw it across the room. The ball hit the floor and bounced a few times where it would've collided with Klunk if the feline hadn't shot out of the way, knocking into the table hard enough that a cup fell off and shattered as it hit the floor.

Michelangelo groaned. "You're trying to get me in trouble today aren't you?"

The baby clapped his hands and gurgled happily.

* * *

As a side note: Wally? Wally Clark? Yes, I realize it's a bit of an unfortunate name, but Mikey is Mikey and Wally West and Clark Kent are The Flash and Superman. Names don't like me, I've said this before.


	52. Behind The Door

A/N: Random turtle tot-ness (sry 4 the wait)! I've decided the four of them are all around the same age. For reference:

Hiroko (broad minded child) is Donny's, Amelia (after Ms. Earheart) is Raph's.

Disclaimer: four tiny turtles I can claim, the other character I cannot.

* * *

"Couldn't we just-"

"Shh!"

"But really w-"

"Quiet he'll hear us!"

The little turtle girl fell silent, nervously shifting her weight from side to side. Hiroko was torn as she watched her cousins edging toward the door. She, like her fellows, was immensely curious as to what was on the other side but they were going to get in trouble if someone found out.

They'd never been in there, not because they weren't allowed but because it felt like it wasn't allowed. It was like it had a secret no one was supposed to know. The four of them had always wondered about that door ever since they could remember, this wasn't even their first attempted at opening it.

After another moment Hiroko's feet seemed to move on their own, it was as if her curiosity had taken control of them. She crept along and joined her cousins at either side the door, half hiding behind Hibiki. They all stared at one another, silently asking who would open it yet none volunteering.

"We're going to get in trouble." Hiroko said quietly. Amelia just pouted angrily at her a moment, as if by saying it Hiroko had jinxed them. Wally didn't seem to be listening, gazing steadily at the door and doing an odd little dance in his excitement. Hibiki shook his head and smiled before ushering Amelia to do it. She pouted at him too but did the honours anyway.

"Little turtles should be in bed."

They stiffened, backed away slowly, and high-tailed it back to bed and safety.

Inside his room an aged rat sat in a meditative pose, chuckling as he heard the retreat of his grandchildren.


	53. Street Watching

A/N: A subject matter well-worn in this one I think, but it's what came out when I sat down. *shrug* Another more 'serious' one for you lovely readers, I hope you all enjoy.

Disclaimer: *Checks in one pocket then checks in the other* Now where did that imaginary piece of paper get to?

* * *

In a never ending stream the droplets fell covering the streets and soaking those scarce few outside. The sky seemed to think the great concrete garden below had needed a thorough watering that day, forcing an almost muted calm onto those who inhabited it.

In a way, the rain had known it was needed. Yesterday was a pleasantly warm summer day, as was the day before it and the one before that, most people would not have guessed they were in for a down pour. And yet as he sat there on the roof, his hands around his knees and chin tucked on top, a rather burly teenage turtle couldn't help thinking that the elements were slowly cleansing him. Washing away the anger and cooling the harsh words that were thrown just that morning.

He lifted his head and let the water spatter his face, closing his eyes and breathing in steadily. Why must they always fight? No matter who did what or what efforts were put in, despite any promises he'd make himself, the two of them would always wind up in a shouting match sooner or later. It was like if they were friendly too long some magnet would be turned on and draw them irresistibly to collide with one another. It was very frustrating. But he couldn't bring himself to be irritated for he'd expended it already and was in that odd numb place people go after being emotional. Not that he'd describe himself that way.

His eyes wondered over to his companion absently watching his brother as he lay staring blankly at the sky, hands threaded together over his plastron like he was merely contemplating something while lying in bed. His anger twinged feebly again as his gaze lingered. The two of them had been sitting here for hours, not saying a word, barely even looking at each other, just sitting. When his brother first came up he'd figure he was in for another ear full but he merely glowered at him for a moment before picking a spot and hunkering down. They'd both moved several times since then, he knew he hadn't started here anyway. Fleetingly, he wondered why he wasn't chilly and cold yet.

He sighed and went back to watching windows being washed by the weather and random people skittering about trying to get out of the rain. Would it always be like this? Stretches of calm before the big blow up? Getting along fine for a while until one or both grew too irritated by the other to stay in the same room? He hoped not, verbal fights always left a bitter taste behind. There was a pebble by his toes. He started rolling it back and forth.

After a while he felt eyes on him and turned back around to find his brother sitting up and staring. His brother looked just like he felt, had the same numb expression. He would've gone back to the sights below but something kept him from breaking eye contact and they ended up looking at each other for a couple minutes. Finally, they nodded and his brother scooted the two feet separating them and joined him in his street watching.


	54. Let Us In

A/N: I was informed that I had to do more Casey and April stuff. So, I tried but a couple turtles managed to poke their way in.

Disclaimer: Own them? What? No, no! You're looking for Eastman and Laird. Or maybe Nickelodeon.

* * *

"Awe, c'mon April! Let me in!" Casey whined behind the glass of the kitchen window, looking as though he was having trouble keeping his balance. April promptly turned around as if she hadn't heard him and started chopping up the vegetables meant for dinner.

"I said I was sorry!" There was a crash from outside as a body landed hard on the deck, dark mutterings that April had no doubt was cursing filled the air outside. She tried not to giggle.

"We cleaned up!" She started making the salad. "It wasn't even my fault!"

Still trying to keep a straight face, despite her back being to the window, April continued making dinner as though no one was in the house besides her. Another voice joined Casey's outside and though she couldn't hear the words she knew exactly who it was. The grumbling went on for a few minutes, intermingled with pleas for her to let them in, before one of them finally went for the front door. Schooling herself as best she could April took a deep breath and shouted.

"Raphael if you pick that lock you can bet your shell that your mask will come out pink the next time I wash it!"

The footsteps immediately stalled and all grumblings ceased momentarily. Then it came back full force and she knew the two of them were squabbling over whose fault it was that they'd been locked outside all afternoon.

She finished the salad and checked on the dish in the oven before leaning against the counter and sneaking a look outside. It was very hard not to laugh at the sight of a damp Casey and Raph attempting to have a muted argument. Though as she dared to look a second longer she realized that they hadn't managed to get all the mud off themselves and she had to look away before she could start laughing.

A knock on the kitchen door brought her attention to Leo sticking his head in the room. He was going to say something but a shout that stopped short then started again at a lower volume cut him off.

"You haven't let them in yet?" he asked, one of his eye ridges climbing as he stared at the window.

"Well, you see, that's a matter of perspective."

He looked at her perplexed, eyes searching as he slowly asked, "Didn't you lock them out because of the mudwrestling match? You let me and Mikey back in."

"I did after a while, yes." April replied a mischievous smile creeping onto her face. "But that's where the perspective comes in."

At Leonardo's confused expression the smile on her face stretched and she found it very hard not to laugh.

"I didn't lock the door after letting you two in."


	55. Sneaky?

A/N: Holy… has it really been almost a month since I last updated this? Oh my, sorry. Life, you know? Anyway, I was asked a while ago (I can't remember by whom, sorry) for the 'Anklebitters' and some Uncle interaction, so voila! Hope you enjoy :)

Side Note: As some of you may or may not know, recently Stealthy Stories had its annual Fanfiction competition. I'm immensely honoured that Little Snippets was nominated for 'Best Leonardo Scene' and utterly speechless that it tied for second place. These simple words don't really cover it all, but thank you, and congratulations to all of this year's winners!

Disclaimer: A small bundle of turtles – the biggest one's not mine.

* * *

He was in the living room. Which was weird. Just sitting on the floor, table pushed near the blank TVs to give him room. He'd been there ever since Grandpa Sensei and the others had gone out for something. She scooted out from behind the couch a touch to try and get a better look, Wally looking around her curiously. A loud giggle erupted from the kitchen where Hibiki and Hiroko were colouring but her Uncle didn't even twitch, so how come she felt like he was listening really hard? She craned her neck a little further and finally glimpsed past his shell.

Meditating. Oh. Still really weird that he's in the living room.

Wally nudged her in the side, a wide smile splitting his face as he pointed at their Uncle and holding a single finger to his mouth. It was contagious and she felt her face mimic his, she knew exactly what he was thinking. Together they tiptoed forward, using all the stealth training that they'd learned in their young lives. 6 feet from the goal… 5 feet… 3… they each stretched out an arm, finger pointed and about to poke him –

And then he was gone.

A yelp, a gleeful shriek and she spun around to find Uncle Leo had dumped Wally on the couch where he bounced and rolled off to land flat on his shell. He squirmed and couldn't get up. Uncle Leo smiled and helped him.

"Let's do that again!" Wally said enthusiastically, grabbing at Uncle's belt and tugging. He spared him an amused smile then turned towards her. He chuckled at the glare/pout combo she was giving him.

"Keep practising Amelia, you'll sneak up on me one of these days."


	56. Asked For It

A/N: Because _NataljaMenethil_ wanted more and my brain obliged, continuing from last time. ~

Disclaimer: See any of the previous chapters.

* * *

"Yeah, Uncle Leo, let's do that again!"

Leo's head snapped around but he merely shook it and rolled his eyes at the sight of his youngest brother, arms folded leisurely and Cheshire grin plastered to the orange masked turtle's face.

"Aw, no need to stop on my account." But Wally had already flopped over to him, still giggling at his bouncy couch adventure. Mikey poked him in the snout, then the cheek, the forehead. The boy nearly shrieked as he screwed up his face, giggling madly as he batted away hands that weren't there anymore. "Someone's giggly." he smiled.

"Why are you back so early Mikey?" Leo asked casually, patting the still pouting Amelia on the head until he got a reaction out of her.

Mikey straightened importantly as he slung his little boy over his shoulder, slung him so far in fact that the only thing that stopped the small turtle from falling was his father's hand behind his knees. With a flippant hand gesture befitting a Victorian duke he said, "The Master of Sprints loses to no one!"

Another eye roll but Leo didn't get to response any further as Hibiki almost plowed into his knees, eagerly trying to show him something. Hiroko had followed her cousin out of the kitchen but had stopped at the couch, fidgeting on the spot and timidly clutching a piece of paper to her chest.

"Whatcha got there?" Mikey asked.

"Picture I drew, you want to see Uncle Mikey?"

"You know I do!" As Mikey crouched down he let Wally slip off and the boy rolled away only to practically jump on his head a second later, almost knocking him into his niece. Then a second body collided with his shell. He managed to avoid Hiroko who shrieked something he couldn't understand through the laughing of the little monsters on his back.

"Turtle down!" he cried in a silly moan.

"Again! Again!"

He laughed until an 'oof!' escaped him with the arrival of another little body… and another…and another, they were multiplying! He was being crushed by a cascade of nieces and nephews and… 1…2… oh wait, there were just 4, flailing limbs and all the bouncing confused him for a minute.

"Help meh!" he flung out an arm toward his older brother, "Imma drownin' in tiny turtles!"

Leo just raised an amused brow, clearly thinking he'd asked for it.


End file.
